The Other Side of the Gate
by aigu92
Summary: It's a Kingdom Hearts and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover, with shiny things, wooden ladles, and amnesia! What would happen if Ed was the keybearer? Involves crack pairings, so beware! Horribly explicit yaoi. Ok, not really.
1. Much Better than Nazi Germany

The Other Side of the Gate

Hi, Caitlin. A to your Q: I was bored. So SHUT UP!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FMA.

A/N: This is a crossover fic of Kingdom Hearts and Fullmetal Alchemist, 'cause I was bored.

Chapter 1: Much better than 20th century Germany

Sora lay on the beach, sleeping. He was having a quite peculiar dream and wasn't sure if it was real . . . or not. As he lay there, a giant shadow appeared over him and hit him on the head.

"WAH!" Sora screamed. "Oh, it was just you, Kairi."

"Sora, you lazy bum!" Kairi teased.

"I had the weirdest dream!" Sora started. "There w-"

SPLASH

"Wow! Look, Sora!" Kairi pointed to the ocean. "There's someone out there!"

"HELP!" screamed the someone that was in the ocean. "I can't swim!"

Later

"Oh . . . thanks," the short, ponytailed, ocean-born boy said gratefully to Sora, a.k.a. his savior.

"Sure, but . . . why were you in the middle of the ocean?" Sora questioned.

The boy started to think. "You know, I can't remember."

"Um . . . well . . . what's your name?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I think it's Ed," replied the boy. "But, I'm not sure."

"I'm Kairi and this is Sora," Kairi told this boy known as Ed.

"Where are you from?" asked Sora.

"I don't know," replied Ed.

"Do you remember anything?" Kairi asked.

"I remember walking through a gate and then falling down to the ocean," Ed offered.

Sora and Kairi interrogated him some more and then, figuring he had no place to stay, offered to let him stay at Sora's house.

The Next Day

"Morning, Ed!" Sora shook his roomie up.

"It's like, 6 in the morning! Leave me alone!" Ed groaned.

"We're heading to the island now. Unless you want to stay here . . ." Sora suggested.

"Fine! I'm up! Happy?" screamed the boy as he stumbled up.

"Gee, grouchy much?" Sora muttered under his breath as they walked outside.

Sora jumped into the boat and offered to help Ed in.

"I got it!" Ed grumbled, still half-asleep, as he took a step of the port and fell straight into the ocean.

Sora tried to keep his giggles in, but couldn't help it and ended up laughing hysterically.

Then Sora realized Ed wasn't coming back up.

He dove in and pulled Ed out of the water and onto the boat.

"Shut up," Ed muttered, now completely awake, "Just shut up."

They both sat in the boat and started rowing.

"Hey, Ed?" Sora asked.

"What?" Ed answered.

"Is it me or is the boat turning to the left a bit much?" Sora wondered.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Ed replied looking around.

"I guess your right arm is stronger than you left or something!" Sora chuckled.

"I guess it is!" Ed said as he started to pull his right sleeve up to make a muscle. But what they saw wasn't a muscle. Or even an arm. What they saw was shiny.

"AAAAGH!" they both screamed.

"Y-your arm! I-it-it's metal!" Sora gasped in shock.

"W-wh-why is my arm metal!" Ed screamed, totally freaked.

"No wonder you're right arm's so much stronger than your left," Sora said, still in shock. "How did you not realize? Isn't it a bit . . . heavy?"

"Not really," Ed answered, while playing with his right arm. "I slept in my clothes, so I didn't get a chance to look at my arm."

"I wonder what other weird body parts you have!" Sora laughed.

"Haha!" Ed laughed and slapped his knee.

CLANK

"Um . . . Ed?" Sora asked. "Did your leg just clank?"

It took another another 15 minutes for them to get over the fact that Ed had a metal leg, too. After this, they searched his body to check if he had any other metal body parts. Fortunately, (or unfortunately for all you pervy fangirls) to no avail.

"Woo! This is awesome! I can kick anyone's butt in a fight, now!" Ed clapped in his burst of confidence, then put his hands back on the paddles. But what he touched no longer paddles. Not even remotely close. They were shiny.

As he touched the paddles, they emitted a giant shine and changed into two giant wooden ladles.

"H-ho-holy-"Sora stuttered as Ed looked at the ladles, not completely sure if they were real.

"Did I just-?"Ed asked in awe of his new "powers."

"You're an interesting kid, Ed," Sora said while nodding head.

THE END!

A/N: I was bored and felt like writing a fanfic. This was suggested to me by gilmoregirl4ever, so thanks Jaime! 


	2. Night of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 2: Night of Fate

Sora and Ed finally arrived on the island, the whole while trying to figure out how Ed had morphed the paddles into giant wooden ladles. They, of course, found no solution.

Sora pulled the boat up to shore and tied it to the dock. A girl with funny shaped hair, who was sitting at the end of the deck, turned and noticed them.

"Oh! Hey, Sora!" Selphie greeted.

"Hey, Selphie," Sora replied, while pulling himself onto the deck, behind following Ed.

"Hey, are you that new guy, Ed? Kairi told me about you," Selphie asked.

"Yeah, I am. Wanna make something of it?" he asked, in a grumpy mood since he wasn't able to find out how to change things into ladles anymore.

"Is he any good at fighting, Sora?" Selphie asked, completely oblivious of Ed's comment.

"Um . . . actually, I don't know, are you?" Sora asked.

"I'd definately kick all yours guyses butts in a fight! I think . . ." Ed replied with confidence.

"Then, how about it?" Selphie asked with a disturbing gleam in her eye. "You two against me, Tidus, and Wakka?"

"Yeah!" Sora yelled excitedly. "Wait, what about you, Ed? You okay with that?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Of course! I could probably beat you all by myself, anyway!" Ed bragged.

"I'll get Wakka and Tidus!" Selphie told them while running off the dock searching for her friends.

"You sure you know how to fight?" Sora asked, a bit worried.

"Of course!" Ed boasted.

"You gonna use a weapon?"

Ed grinned and held up the giant ladle.

Later

"So you're that dude that everyone's talking about, mon!" Wakka exclaimed when he saw the boy that fit Kairi's description. "And you are pretty short, too!"

"Who you calling a microscopic midget who can't reach the jar of cookies on the top of the refrigerator?" Ed screamed as Sora held him back from ripping Wakka's head off.

"Look's like someone's sensitive about their height!" Tidus teased.

"I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO FISH!" Ed screamed crazily.

"And you plan on doing that . . . how?" Wakka asked, confused.

"I don't know," Ed wondered. "It just seemed like something I should say."

"Okay, everyone! START!" Selphie screamed as everyone went lunging at their opponents.

It only took a minute for Ed to beat the three into a pulp.

"That's what you get for calling me short!" Ed screamed as he smacked Wakka over the head with his ladle.

"I guess you guys win," Tidus whined while rubbing his head.

"Woohoo! Yay!" Ed jumped around.

"I didn't even get to do anything," Sora complained.

That Night

"Man, today was fun!" Ed smiled as he lay on the extra matress on Sora's floor.

"Yeah," Sora agreed, laying on his bed. "Hey, you haven't met Riku yet."

"Really? What's he like?" Ed asked curiously.

"Well, he's a bit stuck up, jerkish, lonely, tadbit violent, kinda evil and acts like he's better than everyone else, but . . . he's my best friend!"

"Uh . . . sounds kinda masochastic to me, but whatever," Ed thought aloud.

They talked about Riku and the island for a little while more, until suddenly, Sora paused.

"Huh? What's wrong, Sora?" Ed asked.

"The island . . . it's . . c'mon, follow me," Sora demanded as he jumped out of bed.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked as he followed close behind.

Sora jumped in the boat. "We're going to the island. Something's wrong."

Ed didn't ask any questions on the boat trip, due to the solemn expressions on Sora's face. When they arrived, they both jumped out onto the deck.

The island started teeming with shadows. These shadows appeared to be creatures walking around.

One little shadow thing started crawling up Ed's leg. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE THINGS!" He yelled as he tried to shake it off. He sent it flying, but it seemed to be doing no damage.

"You ready to fight, Ed?" Sora asked, a little worried.

"YEAH!" Ed exclaimed as he jumped off the deck and into the sand as he started to attack all the little shadow creatures. Nothing happened. "Why don't you guys die all ready!" Ed screamed as beat them with his metal arm and leg. Still to no effect. "Grrrr . . . I'M GONNA TURN YOU ALL INTO LADLES!" Ed screamed as he clapped in the air and then grabbed one of the shadows by the head. Suddenly, it emitted a giant shine and the shadow creeature became a ladle.

"So that's how you do it," Ed said astonished, not sure it was really gonna work.

"Heh heh . . ." Ed grinned evilly and clapped his hands together.

About 5 minutes later, there were about 100 ladles laying on the ground.

"Look!" Sora yelled, pointing to the seperate island connected to the one they were on by a bridge. "It's Riku!"

The two ran up to the island to see Riku engulfed in darkness. "Riku!" Sora screamed.

"So that's Riku!" Ed noticed. Ed grinned, "Hi! I'm Ed!"

"Sora! Come with me! I've realized how to get off this island!" Riku screamed, completely ignoring Ed's greeting. "We have to go through the darkness! We can finally leave this world." Riku offered his hand to Sora. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Sora reached for Riku's hand, only a few inches away. Ed ran right to Riku and stood right next to him. "'K, see ya, Sora!"

Sora pulled Ed back to where he was standing. "You idiot! I wasn't really gonna take his hand! I was just doing that so he didn't get mad at me later on! Who wants to travel through darkness?" Sora yelled.

"I heard that, you jerk!" Riku yelled as he disappeared in the darkness.

Sora sweatdropped. "Ed, you idiot."

"Sorry!" Ed grinned nervously.

Suddenly, a giant light glowed in the area around Ed's hand and a giant key was placed in it.

"The keyblade . . ." sounded through out the air.

"The keyblade," Ed said as he looked in awe at the giant key. "COOL! Do giant keys normally fall from the sky here?" Ed asked.

"Um . . . no. Not much," Sora answered.

Suddenly, a giant force lifted both Ed and Sora into the air. As they were lifted into the air, Destiny Islands bursted into a million pieces.

"My island!" Sora screamed as he extended an arm, as if he wanted to put all the pieces together again.

There was a sting in Ed's stomach, as if he knew what it felt like to lose your home. Faint memories of a house burning and a girl crying started to recover in his memory. But, where was that? Who was the girl? Ed wondered. He'd remember eventually, he thought as they were lifted into the sky and both started to fall asleep.

Afternoon at the hallway of a giant castle

The castle's head magician walked down the hall toward's the King's throne. He was a giant duck and he was also in a really bad mood. "That stupid dog, sleeping while I do all the work," the duck magician muttered to himself in a matter that was quite incoherent, but he talked like that all the time. It was very difficult for the common man to understand what he was saying. He turned and entered the king's throne room. 'Huh?' he wondered. The throne that was usually occupied by the king, was empty.

The duck ran to the throne, only to see a letter in place of the king. He ran out to the field, to alert the head of defense, Goofy.

Goofy was a giant, black dog. He lay on the field in a quiet slumber, like he always did at this time. The duck came and, too impatient to wake him up, zapped a lightning bolt on Goofy.

"YAHOO!" Goofy screamed as he jumped to his feet and danced around. "Oh, it's just you, Donald."

"The king's gone and he left this letter!" Donald screamed, waving his letter around.

"What's it say?" Goofy asked as Donald opened it up.

Dear Donald and Goofy,

As you all ready know, I have left. Mysterious things have been happening in all the worlds and it is my job to see what is going on. What I need you to do is go to Traverse Town and find the Keyblade bearer. He is a bit of a braggart, stuck-up, overconfident and has a bad temper. He is the one with key to unlock all the secrets of the world. When you bring him, follow him and bring him to me. You must try and find me, I will always be moving.  
Sincerely,  
King Mickey

After explaining everything and saying goodbye to all the members of the castle, the two left on their gummy ship to Traverse Town to find the key bearer.

THE END

A/N: What a cliffhanger! 


	3. Traverse Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or FMA or any of the characters in them.**

**A/N: What if, like, Arakawa Hiromu wrote a FMA fanfic? Would she still have to write a disclaimer? Just wondering**

* * *

Chapter 3: Traverse Town

"You sure we were supposed to go to Traverse Town, Donald?" Goofy asked. "Doesn't look like there's any key-bearer here."

"It's what the letter said!" Donald screamed at Goofy, upset that they hadn't found the key-bearer yet.

Pluto, the dog who, unlike Goofy, didn't talk and walked on all fours had come along with Donald and Goofy. He often wandered off, but this time it looked like he had found something.

"Look at Pluto, Donald!" Goofy exclaimed while pointing at the dog. "It looks like he found something!"

"Pluto's always wandering off! It's probably food or something," Donald yelled. "Come on, we have to find the key-bearer."

They both walked off in a different direction as Pluto walked into an alleyway. Of course, Donald had been wrong. Pluto had smelt two young teenage boys, otherwise known as Ed and Sora. Or Sora and the key-bearer.

Both were asleep, laying on the cold floor. Pluto came up to Ed and started licking his face wildly. "Stop that, Al!" Ed pushed Pluto away, but then quickly sat up. "Wait, who's Al? Am I remembering something?" All that came to mind was a giant suit of armor. "Maybe he was my dad?" Ed wondered. Pluto barked and Ed finally realized that he was laying on the ground in a strange town. "Sora, wake up, Sora!" Ed shook Sora awake.

"Whoa!" Sora sat straight up. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," Ed said as he got up. "C'mon, let's look around."

Sora got up and the walked down the alley with Ed. "Hey, look, Ed!" Sora pointed at a building, "It's a shop! Let's ask where we are!"

"Wait a minute," a strange voice demanded from down the street.

"Who are you?" Ed asked the stranger.

"Never mind that. Give me the keyblade!" the voice demanded, in a violent tone.

Ed looked at the giant key that he held in his hand. "No way!"

"You wanna fight for it?" asked the strange voice with a chuckle.

"There's no way I'm giving you the keyblade!" Ed screamed as he held the keyblade, ready to fight.

The stranger pulled out his own weapon. "You think you can beat my gunblade?" He aimed his blade right next to Ed's ear and shot out a giant ball of fire.

"Gimme your best shot!" Ed screamed as he lunged at the stranger with the keyblade.

"I don't have a weapon . . ." Sora whined to himself.

Ed barely dodged the stranger's bullet before attempting to wack him on the head. The stranger blocked the attack and slashed at Ed in the stomach. Ed dodged, but not without getting his shirt completely ripped.

"My favorite shirt!" Ed complained. "You're dead meat!" Ed screamed at the stranger once again, this time landing a blow to his arm.

"Ow," the stranger grabbed his arm in pain, blood trickled down his sleeve. "Hey! You stained my favorite shirt!"

"Well, you ripped my favorite shirt!" Ed screamed back as he leaped for the stranger yet again. This time, though, the stranger shot at Ed right in the stomach. The blow knocked Ed 5 feet back and flat on his back. Ed was unconcious.

"Ed!" Sora ran towards Ed. "Don't worry! I'll avenge you!" Sora screamed as he reached for the keyblade, but was shot unconcious by the stranger's bullet.

"Ah, you went too hard on them, Leon!" complained yet another mysterious voice.

"C'mon, Yuffie. Let's bring them to the hotel," Leon demanded.

"Okee!" Yuffie squeed.

* * *

In a strange bed in a strange room in a strange hotel

"Whoa!" Ed groaned as he started to sit up.

"Gee!" giggled a blonde girl standing next to the bed he was in. She was wearing a white tank top and black miniskirt. "You sure like to sleep a lot!"

"W-Winry?" Ed asked.

The girl looked confused. "Winry? Who's that?" Suddenly, the girl changed into a short black-haired, short short-clad, ninja girl.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I was hallucinating or something." Who's Winry, anyway? Ed wondered, trying hard to think. "WAIT A MINUTE!" he yelled. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" He saw the same guy who knocked him out leaning against the door. "And why are you here!"

"Don't worry!" Yuffie assured him. "We're not your enemies!"

Ed saw Sora sitting on a chair at table in the center of the room. "Why didn't you do anything when I was knocked out, Sora?"

"Eh . . . I kinda got knocked out, too . . ." Sora grinned nervously.

"Let us explain everything!" Yuffie said. "I'm Yuffie and this is Squall."

"LEON! I told you to call me Leon!" he screamed.

"Sorry! Well, anyways, um . . ." thought Yuffie as she tried to remember what she was gonna say. "Leon's got something to tell you!"

* * *

In a dark alleyway

"How do you know the key-bearer is this way, Donald?" Goofy asked.

"I just know, Goofy!" Donald screamed at him. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Donald by the shoulder.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH!" Donald screamed as he jumped into Goofy's arms. Behind them stood a 21-year-old woman with one long braid going down her back.

"Phew! I thought you might be a monster or something," Donald sighed.

"You're looking for the key-bearer, right?" asked the woman. "I'll help you if you follow me."

The woman led the two up to the hotel room right next to the one Ed and Sora were in. "I'm Aerith." The girl introduced herself.

Aerith told Donald and Goofy about the Heartless and Ansem's research and what-not, as did Leon to Ed and Sora.

After Leon explained everything, a heartless appeared in the room. "Ah, man!" Leon groaned as he pulled out his gunblade. Ed pulled out his keyblade. Sora pulled out his wooden sword, that did absolutely nothing. "Sigh . . ."

"Hey, Sora. Why don't we go get you a better weapon at the weapon shop?" Yuffie offered.

"Sure!" Sora grinned. The two ran off together (not the way you think) to go buy weapons as Ed and Leon fought off the Heartless.

"Hey! This is fun!" Ed grinned as he slashed at a soldier Heartless.

"Not if you have to do it so often, it's not," Leon complained.

"You complaining?" Ed asked as he killed off one of the shadow Heartless.

"Hmmph. There's too many here. Follow me," Leon commanded as he jumped out a window. Ed followed suit and they both jumped to the alleyway below. Leon ran through two giant doors leading to 2nd district. As they ran towards the door leading to the first district, a giant suit of armor fell in their way.

"Another Heartless!" Leon yelled. The two stood ready for battle and charged.

* * *

On the balcony of a building,directly over Leon and Ed.

Donald and Goofy were searching for the key-bearer on the balcony of an impossible to enter building, which seems pretty pointless. "It doesn't look like he's here, Donald!" Goofy told Donald.

"Well, where is he!" Donald screamed. Suddenly, two Heartless appeared on either side of the balcony.

"Uh oh, Donald!" Goofy exclaimed.

"We can take these guys!" Donald boasted. Two seconds later, the two were blown into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" they screamed. The two fell were flying right towards Ed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Ed screamed as he tried to run away and dodge the two flying animals, but to no avail. Donald and Goofy landed flat on Edward.

"GODDAMNIT! THAT HURTS! GET OFFA ME! &$#&!" Ed screamed as he wiggled his way free of the two. Donald and Goofy saw the giant key Ed was wielding.

"The keyblade . . ." Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Well, you can't have it!" Ed stuck his tongue out and pulled the keyblade away from the two.

Leon stood there, a giant sweatdrop falling down the side of his head. "Um . . . there's still a Heartless waiting to be fought, guys."

"We'll help!" Goofy offered as the four went to kill off the Heartless.

After about 15 minutes of fighting, the Heartless fell to it's knees and died.

"YAY! We did it!" Ed danced and swung his keyblade around.

"Let us introduce ourselves," Goofy offered. "I'm Goofy and this is Donald."

"I'm Ed," Ed told them.

"Don't forget about me!" yelled Sora as he rushed to them with a new weapon.

"You got a giant sword?" Ed asked.

"Yep! Well, it was better then that wooden one," Sora said as he held out his new sword.

"Well, this is Sora," Ed introduced Sora.

"We were sent on a mission from our king to find the key-bearer," Goofy told them. "And we have to take you along to help us find our king."

"So you were sent on a mission to get help from a complete stranger to find the person who gave you the mission?" Ed questioned.

"Um . . . yes?" Goofy answered.

"Will you come along or not?" Donald asked, beginning to lose his temper.

"Sure, but Sora has to come along, too," Ed demanded.

"Sure!" Goofy smiled.

"But there's one rule for coming along!" Donald reminded them. "No sad faces!"

"Yeah!" agreed Goofy. "You gotta smile!"

"Nice try," Ed stuck his tongue out.

"Aw, come on!" smiled Sora. "I'm smiling!"

"Well, too bad!" Ed stuck his tongue out.

"Come on!" Goofy said. "If Donald can do it, so can you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" screamed Donald as he started chasing Goofy around. For the next few minutes, chaos ensued as Donald chased Goofy around and Sora and Yuffie tried to make Ed smile. Finally, they all grew tired and stopped.

"So, where do we look for this king of yours, Donald?" Ed asked.

"Well, we travel to different worlds on our gummi ship and we're going to see which world he's in," Goofy replied.

"So, we should set sail," suggested Donald.

Ed looked at the people he had first meet when he appeared in Traverse Town. "Then, I guess this is goodbye. Goodbye, Leon. Goodbye, Yuffie. Goodbye, random girl who just randomly appeared."

"Aerith."

"Yeah, whatever," Ed smiled as he walked off with Donald, Goofy, and Sora. "We'll come back soon."

* * *

In the gummy ship

"So, where we headed first?" Ed wondered as he leaned back and rested his feet on the back of Donald's chair.

"GET OFF MY CHAIR!" Donald yelled.

"We're going to Wonderland," Goofy told Ed.

"OFF TO WONDERLAND!" Ed screamed.

Sora sweatdropped. "Is that the only reason you asked? To scream that outloud?"

"YEP!" Ed smiled a huge smile excited about visiting a new world.

* * *

**THE END.**

**A/N: The ending was a tad bit corny. But who's watching?**


	4. Wonderland

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own FMA or KH. OMG! Never would have guessed.

A/N: Sora's kind of pointless in this story, but I didn't feel like leaving him out. Well, anyways, everyone's going to Wonderland now! Yeah!

Chapter 4: Wonderland

The gummy ship landed in a giant grass field, with a castle far off in the distance.

"So . . . uh . . . what do we do now?" Ed asked as they climbed out of the gummy ship.

"Look for the king!" Donald exclaimed.

"Hey, check out this rabbit hole in the gro- AAAAAAAAAAH!" Ed screamed.

"Ed!" Sora screamed as he ran to the rabbit hole. "Ed? He . . . fell down the rabbit hol- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Sora!" screamed Donald and Goofy. They both ran over to the rabbit hole.

"What idiots!" Donald laughed.

"Hyuk!" Goofy chuckled. "Looks like the both fell down the rabbit hol- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The two fell down into the giant hole and floated down towards the ground. As they floated, they saw Sora and Ed.

"Hyuk!" Goofy chuckled. "We fell down, too!"

"I didn't fall down!" Sora complained. "Ed pulled me down!"

"Did not!" Ed denied as he looked away.

"You're the only one I know with a metal arm!" Sora pointed out.

" . . . RUN AWAY!" Ed screamed as he ran in place, not able to move since they were all still floating in the air. "Goddamnit, legs! Move!" Ed screamed at his legs.

"I'm not gonna chase you, Ed," Sora pointed out.

"Oh . . . good," Ed smiled. Finally, the four reached the ground.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" sung a little, white bunny as he ran by the four.

"You're late? For what?" Ed asked.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" the bunny ran away completely ignoring Ed's question.

Ed grabbed the bunny by the shirt and stared into his eyes. "Tell me what the hell you're late for or I'll turn you into ladle."

"For a very important date!" exclaimed the bunny as he swung free of Ed's grip and ran out through the closest door.

"THAT STUPID BUNNY THINKS HE'S GONNA GET AWAY FROM ME, EH?" Ed screamed as he squeezed through the miniature door.

Sora sighed. "Geez."

"What a maroon!" Donald complained.

The three all fit through the door, each taking about 5 minutes.

"Wow! You guys sure are fat!" Ed laughed after noticing how long it took them to fit through the door.

"Well, you fit through so easily, because your short!" Donald screamed.

"You call me short, micro midget?"

"Chibi chump!"

"Bloated bird!"

"You guys!" Sora jumped in. "Just stop it all ready!"

"Fine!" Donald and Ed both screamed as they crossed their arms and turned away from each other.

Sora walked around as he explored the room they were all in. "Look guys! There's a door over here!"

The three rushed over to where Sora was squatting.

"That door's a foot tall, Sora!" Ed screamed.

"I bet you could fit in it," Donald muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE-" screamed Ed.

"Guys! Come on!" interrupted Sora. "How do you think we could fit in that door?"

Ed pulled on the doorknob. Suddenly, a face appeared.

"Huh? Huh? What? Who woke me up? I was napping!" the doorknob yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It looks like a talking doorknob!" Goofy pointed out.

"I am a talking doorknob!" screamed the talking doorknob.

"How the hell's anyone supposed to fit in there?" Ed asked.

"Well, you're far too big!" exclaimed the doorknob.

"We know that!" Ed yelled as he pulled the doorknob's "nose."

"OW! Fine, if you wish to become small, simply drink the blue container on the table. If you wish to return to your normal size, drink the pink."

"Okay!" Ed said as he chugged the blue container without a second thought.

"Not much of a thinker, is he?" Sora sighed as he chugged the bottle after Ed. Donald and Goofy followed suit.

After about a minute, each of their stomachs started to hurt.

"Man, I think I'm gonna puke," Sora whined as he held his hand over his mouth. Suddenly all four of them began to shrink. This continued until each of them were about 2 inches tall. They were all excited and tested out their new bodies and such.

"Cool! I'm small!" Ed celebrated.

"A little bit late for that," Donald muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT YOU-"

"Guys! Let's just use the door now!" Sora interrupted them once again.

"Let's listen to Sora!" Goofy ran off towards the door as everyone followed.

Sora pulled on the doorknob, to no avail. "Let me do it!" Ed pushed Sora aside and started pulling. Nothing happened.

"Hey, doorknob! Open up or I'll turn you into a ladle!" Ed threatened.

"I think he's sleeping!" Goofy pointed out.

"WAKE UP!" Ed yelled at the doorknob. Still the doorknob stayed motionless. "Fine, let's find a different doorway."

"There's one over here!" Sora told everyone.

On the other side of the door was a garden with some sort of court case going on. There was a line of life-sized cards holding axes and the bunny was there, too.

"What's going on?" Ed asked the judge, a very fat lady with a strangely colored dress on.

"Huh? What? Is someone there?" the judge looked around. Finally, she looked down and saw Ed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't see you from here."

"Grrrrrrr . . ." Ed growled.

"We're not supposed to meddle in other worlds, Ed!" warned Goofy.

"What business do you have here?" asked the judge.

"What's going on here?" Ed asked.

"Did you just answer my question with a question?"

"Didn't you just do that?"

The two stared at each other for about 2 minutes before Sora cut in. "Um . . . we just wanted to know what was going on here, that's all!"

"We're in the middle of court!" the judge screamed. "Alice is being accused of attempting to steal the Queen of Heart's, that's me, heart! She has been found guilty! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"I didn't do it! I swear!" promised Alice.

"Stealing someone's heart?" Ed looked serious.

"Gee, that sure sounds like the Heartless!" Goofy said.

"It wasn't her! Don't chop off her head!" Ed screamed at the queen.

"Yeah, we know who it was!" Sora told the queen.

"It was the goddarned Heartless!" Donald screamed.

"Oh, really?" the queen grinned evilly. "Prove it! Bring the Heartless to me! And in the mean time, take care of Alice for me. Be sure to bring her back!" the queen of hearts yelled as she freed Alice. Alice ran over to the four as they all walked off to find the Heartless.

"Um . . ." Alice looked down.

"What is it, Alice?" Ed smiled.

Alice blushed. "Um . . . thank you for saving me."

"No problem. You didn't do anything wrong and I didn't want to see anyone lose their head." Ed smiled. "Now, it's time to ditch this popsticle stand!"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Sora wondered. "We have to find the Heartless, remember?"

Ed grinned evilly. "Not if we fly away on our gummy ship first . . ."

So the five went back to the area that they had fallen down from. They soon realized that just standing there made them all float back up and out the rabbit hole. Convenient, eh?

"We should have just done that in the first place," complained Sora.

"So, uh, Alice," Ed said.

"Yes?"

"Where do you live?"

"I live in that castle!" Alice pointed to the castle. "I'm the princess."

"A princess! We just saved a princess, guys!" bragged Ed.

"Hee hee!" Alice giggled. "Oh, Ed! Do you think I could come with you to your world?"

"What? No way! It'd be too dangerous!" Ed stated.

"Please!" Alice begged.

"NO WAY! I CAN'T TAKE A FRIGGIN' 10-YEAR-OLD!"

"I am a princess, you know!"

"So? Do you have princessly powers or something?"

"No, but I could demand my servants to tell you to take me!"

"We'd be long gone by then!"

"B-b-but . . ." Alice sniffed.

"Geez, don't give me those puppy dog eyes!" Ed complained. "Oh, fine! You can come along!"

"She can?" Sora asked.

"We'll drop her off at Traverse Town and leave her with them. We'll drob by every once in a while," Ed whispered.

"How cruel," Sora sighed as they all boarded the gummy ship and set sail back to Traverse Town.

THE END

A/N: Alice/Ed OTP! Just kidding. 


	5. Deep Jungle

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR KH!**

**A/N: I'm skipping Olympus Coloseum, 'cause I can.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Deep Jungle

The five dropped Alice in Traverse Town, saying they needed to take a quick break. They ran towards their gummy ship and flew off.

"Got rid of her!" Edward sighed. "So, Goofy, where we going now?"

"We're going to Olympus Coloseum," replied Goofy.

Ed walked up to the front of the gummy ship. "Get back in your seat!" Donald yelled.

"I just wanna have a look around," Ed replied, looking around. "Hey what's this button do?"

"DON'T PRESS THAT!" Donald screamed, but it was too late. The ship went hurling towards a small jungle planet. The ship landed in the trees and everyone was thrown out in different directions.

Ed had fallen through the roof of an old wooden building, that was falling apart. He lay on the floor, rubbing his head. "Why do I always have to land on my head?"

Suddenly, a jaguar leaped at Ed. He quickly pulled out his keyblade and struck it hard. The jaguar fell on the ground, like it was hurt. "Teaches you to mess with me!" Ed put the keyblade away, but then the jaguar struck again.

You see, it had only been pretending to fall down and get hurt! It wasn't hurt in the slightest. Ed actually did no damage what-so-ever. Ed's attack had been so incredibely wea- "WE GET IT!" Ed screamed.

"Are you interrupting the narrator?" the narrator, me, said.

"YES! Now, SHUT UP!" Ed screamed.

The narrator went into a corner and started crying. Said narrator recovered and continued telling the story.

The jaguar was clinging it's nails into Ed's back and Ed couldn't shake him off. "GET OFF ME, GODDAMNIT!"

Suddenly, a monkey man with long dreadlocks and nothing but a loincloth on jumped down from the ceiling with a spear.

"NO! Don't hurt me!" Ed screamed, as the man lunged towards him with spear. To Ed's surprise, the crazy man jumped over Ed and stabbed the jaguar in the back. The jaguar screamed and ran away.

"Oh . . . um . . . thanks," Ed said. "I'm Ed."

"Hoo hoo hah hee huu!" the loincloth man grunted.

"Um . . . I don't speak monkey!" Ed cried. "DO . . . YOU . . . HAVE . . . A . . . NAME? I'm Ed."

"Tarzan," Tarzan answered.

"Tarzan, huh? Well, I'm looking for my friends. Donald, Goofy, and So- I mean Goofy and Sora. No, actually, I'm looking for my friends Winry and Al," he didn't know who they were, but he figured Tarzan might be able to help. "Do you know where they are?" Ed asked.

Tarzan pointed at his chest. "OMIGOD! YOU ATE THEM!" Ed screamed.

"No, I take you to them," Tarzan explained.

"You'll take me to them?" Ed asked. "Thanks!"

Tarzan led Ed down a path, eventually leading to a camp site.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donald, Goofy, and Sora were having their own problems. The three laid on the ground in the middle of a bamboo forest. Donald awoke screaming at the top of his lungs. "WHERE ARE WE!"

Donald's screams woke everyone up. Sora and Goofy sat up. "Yeah, where are we?"

Suddenly a little gorilla walked into the forest, unaware of the three's existence. Sora noticed it and yelled, "Look! A gorilla! We must be in the jungle!"

The gorilla screamed in fright and ran away, leaving a small, square block behind.

"OMIGOD! That gorilla just pooped out a gummy block!" Sora shouted. The three walked over to the gummy block and Sora picked it up.

"Maybe the king left it here!" Donald exclaimed, letting his hopes up.

"Wait! Where's Ed?" Sora wondered, being the first to notice.

"He's gone? I didn't even realize," harrumphed Donald.

"Let's look for him," Sora said as he walked off. The other two followed close behind.

* * *

Back at the Camp Site

Tarzan led Ed into the big tent in the middle of the campsite. There was a woman inside, who noticed Ed. "Are you Tarzan's friend? I'm Jane."

Ed introduced himself and asked if she had seen his friends. She had not, but invited him to stay for tea. He, of course, agreed.

* * *

Back in the bamboo forest

Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally stormed out of the forest, with millions of pieces of bamboo stuck in their hair. They stumbled into a camp site, with a giant tent in the center. "Let's go see who's in the tent, guys," suggested Sora. The two, of course, followed. The three barged in to see Ed sitting at a little table with a woman, a loincloth-clad, gorilla man, sipping tea.

It took 5 minutes for them to stop laughing hysterically. "Shut up," Ed complained. "Just shut up."

When they had finally stopped laughing, Sora, Donald, and Goofy joined them for tea anyway. "So, these are the guys I asked you about," Ed introduced all of them and Tarzan and Jane introduced themselves, too.

"Actually, I'm looking for my friends, too," Sora explained about Riku and Kairi, but neither Jane or Tarzan had seen them.

Suddenly, a very ugly man barged into the tent. "Hello, Jane. Made friends with some more ruffians, I see."

"Clayton," Jane said with a tint of anger.

"I still haven't seen any of those gorillas, yet," complained Clayton. "You will tell me where they are one day, Tarzan."

"We're not here to hunt the gorillas, Clayton!" demanded Jane. "We're doing research."

"To each his own," Clayton walked out of the tent, with an evil grin spread across his face.

Jane had offered to let them stay there that night and they accepted. The next morning, Donald and Goofy set off to try and fix the gummy ship.

"Hey, Sora. Let's have a look around the jungle!" Ed offered.

"Sure!" Sora smiled. "Hey, let's take Tarzan along, too!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm a nice person. Shut up."

Tarzan agreed and the three left for the jungle. They had fun hopping on hippoes, swinging on vines, and sliding on trees all day. On their way back to the tent, Ed started to say something.

"Man, today was fun! I neve-MMRFLE FLERGEN!" Ed was interrupted by someone's hand grabbing his mouth and pulling him into the bushes.

"Ed?" Sora looked around. "He left? Guess so."

Tarzan and Sora continued walking back to the tent, when suddenly, a hand grabbed Sora and pulled him into the bushes.

"Sora!" screamed Tarzan. The bush started rumbling and Clayton popped out, holding Sora and Ed.

"Let me go! I'll turn you into a ladle!" Ed screamed.

"Tarzan, tell me where the gorillas are or your friends get it!" Clayton threatened, gripping his hand tightly around Sora's neck.

"C-can't breath . . ." Sora gasped for air.

Tarzan finally gave in. "I tell. Let friends free."

"Not until you tell me where the gorillas are!" Clayton screamed. Suddenly, a light emitted around Clayton's legs and . . . his pants had been turned into ladles! He screamed, releasing both Ed and Sora.

"It's about time you shut up," Ed grinned. He grabbed onto his keyblade. "Ready, Sora?"

"Yep!" Sora held onto his sword. Tarzan took his spear and the three jumped in to kill Clayton, even though this is a Disney game.

Before any of them could strike, they were all whacked to the ground, by an invisible force.

"AHA! Taste the power of my invisible Heartless!" Clayton jumped on the back of the Heartless and it lifted him up from the ground.

"Is that supposed to be hard to see?" Ed asked. "We'll know where it is, because you're riding ontop of it, stupid!"

"Oh, yeah," Clayton hopped off the Heartless and ran away.

"Great going, Ed! Now we have to fight it without being able to see it!" Sora complained.

"Heh heh . . . oops!" Ed sweatdropped.

"You two fight Clayton. I fight here," suggested Tarzan.

"You sure, Tarzan?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Yeah, let's go, Sora!" Ed ran off in the direction Clayton had gone. "Thanks, Tarzan!" Tarzan was left to fight the invisible Heartless by himselves, as Ed and Sora chased off after Clayton.

Clayton had climped up a pole that led to the treetops, to escape Ed and Sora. At the top, he found the family of gorillas. "So this is where they were!" Clayton took out his gun and aimed it at one of the monkeys, they had not seemed to notice him yet. After steadying his gun, he shot the bullet.

Out of nowhere, Ed and Sora swung in on a vine. "AAAAAAAYAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ed screamed while beating his chest (with one hand) like a monkey. He stuck out his arm and blocked the shot.

"YOU! H-how did you block my shot?" Clayton screamed in terror.

"'Cause I'm God! I am INVINCIBLE! Bow down if you don't wish to die a painful death!"

Sora sighed. "Aren't you getting a bit carried away?"

Clayton immeadiately got down on his knees and bowed to Ed.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Ed laughed maniacally. Sora sighed and knocked Clayton out with the handle of his sword.

* * *

Back at the tent

Clayton lay unconcious and tied up on the floor of the tent.

"HA! How you like that?" Ed says while kicking Clayton in the side.

"Ed! We forgot about Tarzan!" Sora remembered. "He's probably back there fighting that Heartless!"

"Oh yeah! We have to go help h-" Tarzan staggered in before Ed could finish his sentence. "Tarzan!"

"Tarzan!" Jane ran over to Tarzan. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Tarzan sat down. "Heartless dead."

"You defeated the Heartless!" Ed translated. Tarzan nodded. "Um . . . Tarzan, you said you knew where my friends were. Can you tell me?" Ed asked.

Tarzan again pointed to his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ed wondered.

"Heart," Tarzan explained curtly.

"I get it!" Jane said. "He's saying that your friends are in your heart!"

"Yeah, that means that no matter where you are, they're always with you," Sora explained. "Right here." Sora pointed to Ed's heart.

Ed frowned. "Uh, that's not very helpful."

"Oh, shut it."

* * *

Later

"Me and Donald did some thinkin', and realized that the King was in this World for awhile, but left to another," explained Goofy.

"So, I guess that means, we gotta go guys," Ed told Tarzan and Jane.

"Where go?" Tarzan asked.

"Someone needs to learn to speak," muttered Donald.

"What was that, Donald?" Ed asked.

"I SAID SOMEONE NEEDS TO LEARN TO SPEAK!" he yelled.

"Can you understand a word he's saying?" Ed asked Sora.

"Nope, not a word."

Donald just growled.

"Well, Tarzan," Sora turned to Tarzan. "We're going far away," he pointed to Tarzan's heart. "But, we'll always be right he-"

"Oh, shut it, all ready!" Ed screamed. "Just get in the ship!"

The four boarded the ship and headed to where ever the hell they were headed for.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: ED IS GOD! BOW DOWN!**


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't of KH or FMA. I don't know why anyone would think that I did. These people would seriously need to reprioritize their lives. Just saying.

A/N: I changed some of the stuff in the story, but nothing big. Oh, and just pretend the Labratory 5 thing never happened in FMA. So, anyways, everyone heads back to Traverse Town now and meets an unexpected visitor! Or two! Read and find out who! NOW, FOOL!

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visitor

"Hey, it looks like we got a call from Traverse Town, hyuck!" Goofy pointed out.

"Who is it?" Ed asked.

"Yuffie," Goofy replied.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Ed grabbed the phone from Goofy before Goofy could give it to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Ed screamed into the phone, as loud as he could.

"HEY! What's the big idea!" Yuffie screamed back. "That hurt, moron!"

"Here. You can have it back," Ed handed the phone back to Goofy.

Sora sighed. "And the point of that was . . .?"

"Well, anyway, Goofy," Yuffie started. "We need you guys to come here fast."

"Hyuck, what for?" Goofy asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Bye!" Yuffie hung up.

"Looks like we have to go back to Traverse Town, guys!"

In Traverse Town

Ed stormed into the little room where all the Traverse Town gang hung. "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"

"Oh, hey, Ed," Yuffie looked up. "There's no problem."

"THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE US COME BACK, DAMNIT!" Ed screamed.

"We wanted you to meet Cid," Yuffie explained.

"Howdy!" exclaimed a blonde, old man wearing peculiar clothing.

"Um . . . hi," Ed said. "And who are you?"

"I'm a gummy ship specialist!" Cid replied. "Now I heard you got one of them gummy blocks. Give it here!"

"Here you go, hyuk!" Goofy handed over the small block they had found.

"Hmmm . . . lemme see," Cid examined the tiny block. "Wow! This sure is one rare gummy block! Why don't ya let me go attach it your gummy ship?" Everyone agreed as Cid walked out to attach it to their gummy ship.

"So what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Let's all have a look around Traverse Town!" Ed offered. "I haven't even gone to third district! I think . . ."

So Sora, Ed, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Leon and Aerith all walked off towards third district or whatever. "And then the cucumber says that's the joke!" Ed finished.

Sora laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- I don't get it." Suddenly, a giant Heartless appeared before them. It took the same shape as the armor they had fought last time.

"What?" Ed complained. "Not this guy again!"

"Here we go!" Leon lunged at the Heartless, as did Yuffie, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ed. Aerith just kind of stood to the side and did nothing. coughlosercough

"Hey! At least I heal people!" Aerith screamed at the narrator.

"Real big help . . ." I muttered under my breath. "Well, to continue with the story-" Aerith was suddenly attacked by the giant Heartless and near death. No one seemed to care. "Ha ha! Serves you right for fighting with the narrator!"

Anyways, they fought the giant Heartless for about half an hour and finally defeated it. "Whoo! That time was harder than the last time we fought him," sighed Goofy. Everyone walked towards the exit, but Ed and Sora lagged behind.

"Hey, Sora," Ed said. "I wonder why that Heartless showed up again, after we had all ready defeated it."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "That was pretty weird. I guess there were two of it."

"Come on, slowpokes!" Yuffie yelled from the door leading to first district.

"Be right there!" Ed yelled as he and Sora ran towards the door, but before they could reach the door, it closed and locked.

"What?" Ed tugged on the door. "It's locked? YUFFIE, OPEN UP!"

There was no answer. Suddenly, the ground shook violently and Ed and Sora fell to the ground. "What's going on?" Sora asked, worried.

Suddenly, the supposedly dead Heartless rose again, but this time, his armor was rearranged. His health was doubled and he was a frickin' ZOMBIE HEARTLESS!

"AAAH! IT'S A FRICKIN' ZOMBIE HEARTLESS!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Everyone's all ready left," pointed out Sora. "And we're stuck in here alone, so I guess we have to beat him by ourselves."

"Easy!" Ed bragged. "But . . . uh . . . how do we know he won't come back from the dead again?"

"We'll find that out later," Sora and Ed both charged at the giant Heartless and fought as hard as they could. After a long time of fighting, both were tired and out of health and potions.

"Man, I don't think we're gonna be able to beat this thing, Ed!" Sora complained, out of breath.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ed asked.

The Heartless charged towards the two.

"I guess this is it," Ed sighed. "My life is over and I don't ever know who I am!"

"NOOO!" SOra screamed as the Heartless attacked the two.

Ed and Sora lay undamaged. "Well, that wasn't so bad. Is this heaven?" Ed wondered.

"We're not dead, Ed!" Sora exclaimed. In front of them stood a familiar figure blocking the Heartless' attack.

"RIKU!" Sora screamed, joyfully.

"Hey, Sora," Riku grinned. "Need some help?" Riku killed the Heartless quickly and helped the two up.

From the shadows came a young boy, who looked similiar to Ed. "This is Al," introduced Riku.

"ED!" Al smiled.

"Um . . . do I know you?"

"I'm your brother, Al!" Al explained. "You probably don't recognize me, 'cause I look normal now!"

"You used to not look normal?" Ed asked.

"I was stuck in a giant suit of armor?" Al told Ed, confused.

"So that was you, in that suit of armor!" Ed realized, remembering his memory.

"You just found that out?" Al asked.

"I just remembered," Ed smiled.

"You . . . forgot?" Al frowned.

Sora walked over to Riku. "So, how have you been?" Sora asked, just glad that he had his best friend back.

"Good," replied Riku. "Have you found Kairi yet?"

Sora looked down and frowned. "No, not yet. What about you? DO you have any clue where she is?"

"No," revealed Riku. "But I am getting help from somebody."

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked. "Do you wanna come with us? We're traveling with a bird and a dog, who have a gummy ship, and trying to find Kairi and Ed's friend Winry and Al, but we all ready found Al, so you can cross him off the list, and um . . . yeah, that's it! So . . . what were we talking about again?"

"Heh. You haven't changed Sora," Riku laughed. "You still talk a lot."

"Do not!" Sora objected. "Well, do you wanna come with us or n-" both Riku and Al had quickly disappeared.

"Guess they ran off," analyzed Ed. The door to first district opened and everyone ran towards Ed and Sora.

"What happened, guys?" Yuffie asked. "You locked the doors on us!"

"NO!" Ed screamed. "You guys locked the doors on us!"

"I think the Heartless did it some how," Sora explained.

"Heartless?" Leon asked. "There was a Heartless here? Did you guys beat it by yourselves?"

"Actually, we got some he-" Sora started.

"Yep!" Ed bragged. "But then our two friends showed up and we had to save them," Ed lied.

"Well, where did they go?" asked Aerith, who was still almost dead, because no one had bothered to heal her.

"They left," Ed replied. "I have no idea where."

"Great friends they must be," Leon muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, Leon!" Ed screamed.

"So, what was this Heartless anyway?" Yuffie asked.

"It was the Heartless we all just fought, come back to life!" exclaimed Sora.

"Yeah! Except it was all inside out," explained Ed.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Leon complained.

"Hey! Why not?" Sora asked.

"Well, for one, Heartless don't come back from the dead!" Yuffie pointed out.

Out in the distance, Riku and Al stood with a tall, black-robed, green-faced woman. "Both Sora and Ed seem fine without you two," pointed out the strange woman.

"I guess you were right, Maleficent," Riku agreed.

"Sora seems like he's enjoying himself with his new friends," Maleficent told Riku. "And Al, did you see the way your brother forgot all about you?"

"Yeah . . ." Al sighed, oblivious to Ed's amnesia.

"And his own brother, too," Maleficent sympathized. "Or, perhaps, you're not his real brother."

"What- what's that supposed to mean?" Al asked.

"Perhaps, you never used to be real," Maleficent explained.

"What?"

"Maybe he just implanted your soul into that old suit of armor," Maleficent wondered.

"B-but . . . no! I remember what is was like before I used to have that armor!" Al realized. "There was Ed, Winry, Pinako, and . . . mom."

"Did you ever think that maybe those memories were implanted?" Maleficent asked.

"Im-implanted?" Al asked. "Like fake?"

"Or perhaps not," Maleficent said, as she conjured up a giant ball of darkness. The three walked through and disapearred along with the ball.

Cid walked up to the Traverse Town gang, for lack of a better name, and came up to Goofy and Donald. "I've finished your gummy ship."

"Great, hyuk!" Goofy smiled.

"Well, what does it do now?" Donald asked.

"Now, I've unlocked some new worlds that you can visit," Cid explained.

"So, we better hit the road, eh?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah," agreed Sora. "I can't believe I've found Riku. Now, I'm just one step closer to finding Kairi and going home . . ."

"And I found my brother, Al! Now, I'm closer to finding Winry and going home . . ."

"Who is Winry, anyway?" Sora asked.

"I don't know . . . my sister, maybe?"

"Riiiiiiiiiight, a sister," Yuffie giggled. "That's it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed harrumphed angrily.

"Oh nothing," Yuffie walked off, whistling.

"Freak . . ."

So, Donald, Goofy, Ed and Sora left Traverse Town in their new and improved gummy ship to a completely different world.

THE END

A/N: Okay, the ending sucked. Leave me alone. 


	7. Agrabah

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or KH. I don't. I don't.**

**A/N: The gang visit Agrabah now and I love the Aladdin movies! I know, random, but I do! Yay for the Aladdin movies!**

Chapter 7: Agrabah

"So where we headed this time?" Ed asked.

"Agrabah, hyuk!" Goofy answered.

"Where's that?" Sora wondered.

"It's a desert village," Goofy replied.

"There it is!" Donald pointed to a small city as they pulled up and landed. All of them jumped out of the ship and walked into the city.

A teenage boy pushed his way through the group and ran the other way. "Sorry!" he yelled.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ed fumed, attempting to run after boy, but Sora was holding him back. "Kids these days," Ed muttered angrily, releasing himself from Sora's grip.

Suddenly, a large man holding a giant sword came running towards them. "Move it! I'm trying to catch me a street rat!"

"Go ahead!" Ed offered, not much caring whether that "street rat" was caught or not.

"What for?" Sora asked, suspiciously.

"He just stole some food from a shopkeeper and I'm part of the royal guard!" yelled the man. "Now, get out of my way!"

"You're gonna have to deal with us first!" Goofy threatened, as he Sora and Donald all took out their weapons.

"Wait. Why do we have to help that guy again?" Ed wondered, pulling out the keyblade anyway.

"Just do it," demanded Sora. So the four all easily beat the guard, who ran away screaming in the end.

The "street rat" came out from hiding behind a door and thanked the four. "I really owe you guys one. I don't have any money, so I have to steal to live."

"So, we were helping a thief?" Ed wondered.

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced, blatantly ignoring Ed. "This is Donald, Goofy, and that short guy over there is Ed."

"Who you calling so miny they don't even reach you're belly button and can't even etc. etc.," Ed muttered for about twenty minutes, with no one paying the slightest bit of attention at all.

"I'm Aladdin," he introduce. Suddenly, a tiny monkey crawled up his back up to shoulder. "And this Abu."

In a different section of Agrabah

Maleficent stood in the middle of the market street, with a tall man holding a snake-like staff.

"So," said the man. "You kidnapped that Alice girl from Traverse Town, did you?"

"Yes, Jafar," answered Maleficent. "Now, we need to find that Jasmine and we'll have two princesses of heart."

"I will find her, but," Jafar started. "You need to help me find the lamp in return."

"Seek out a young boy named Aladdin and his friends, they will help you get the lamp," Maleficent revealed. "Now, find that Princess Jasmine." Maleficent ordered as she, once again, disappeared into a ball of darkness.

Princess Jasmine ran off from her hiding spot, after over-hearing the entire conversation.

Back with Aladdin and the gang

"This is my house, guys," Al introduced them to the dump that he called home.

"What the hell kind of a house is this?" Ed screamed. "There's not even a bed! How do you sleep?"

"Ed, shut up!" Sora whispered. "I think it looks . . . comfy, Al."

As the four hung out in Aladdin's . . . "house", a figure walked into the room.

"Ah, Aladdin, hello," greeted the man. "I am Jafar and I'm seeking some help."

"Yeah?" Aladdin asked, curiously.

"Well, you see," Jafar started. "There is this cave with a lamp and I need someone to find it for me."

"What's in it for me?" Aladdin asked, even more curious.

"Well, the cave is full of treasure," Jafar offered. "You may have any of it, just bring me the lamp." Jafar told Aladdin all the details, how to get there, where to find the lamp, and such. Aladdin, Ed, Sora, Donald and Goofy all left to the edge of town to find the Cave of Wonders.

"But, it's so far!" Sora complained. "Do we have to walk all the way there?"

"Well," Aladdin thought for a moment. "One sec," he whistled loudly and something came flying towards the group.

"It's a flying carpet!" Ed screamed. "Oh my god! A flying carpet!"

"This is my flying carpet," Aladdin introduced. "It will take us to the Cave of Wonders, so everyone, hop on."

"That so can not fit all of us," Ed pointed out.

"Yes it can," Sora muttered. "Now, shut up."

They all mounted the magic carpet and it seemed to double in size. "Is it just me, or did the carpet just get bigger?" Ed wondered.

"Oh, just shut it," Sora screamed as they rode away, towards the cave.

They finally arrived at the cave, which was shaped like a tiger head.

"Eh . . . so, we gotta go in that thing?" Ed asked, worried. "You sure it won't, like, eat us or anything?"

"Don't be such a scaredy cat!" Aladdin joked. "Come on!" he screamed before entering. Everyone else followed suit.

They all stood in awe as they walked down the stairs into the first room. It was completely covered in gold. Piles of gold decorated the room, as did treasure chests and rubies.

"Holy-" Ed and Donald both muttered as they stared in amazement. "MINE!" the two went running for the piles of gold.

"No, it's mine!" Ed pushed Donald out of the way.

"No, it's MINE!" Donald jumped on Ed's back and pulled on his braid.

"OW!" Ed threw Donald off his back and tackled him. The two began a giant, senseless fight while everyone else stood to the side sighing.

"Will you two quit it?" Sora asked.

"Oh," Ed sat up. "What were we fighting about again?"

"Guys, don't touch anything, especially not the treasure," commanded Aladdin. "We don't know if there are any booby traps."

"But wasn't the reason you came to be able to take some of the gold?" Ed muttered.

"Let's move on," Sora walked off, as did everyone else.

The five walked off to the lowest floor of the cave, encountering Heartless and booby traps along the way. They finally entered the last room.

"Look!" Sora pointed to where there was a stone table at the top of a staircase. "The lamp!"

"I'll get it!" Aladdin ran up the stairs towards the lamp.

Meanwhile, Donald and Ed had their eyes on something else. There was a statue holding a giant ruby, easily a foot long. Both Donald and Ed were drooling.

Sora realized this too late. The two had all ready ran towards the ruby and pulled it out of it's holding spot. The ground shook vigourously and a voice boomed from the sky. "WHO DARES TO TAKE MY TREASURE!"

"AAAAAAH!" Ed and Donald screamed at the top of their lungs. The walls burst open and lava began to pour out.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Ed cried.

Suddenly, the two were wisked up and landed on the magic carpet. "Aladdin!"

"I got the lamp," Aladdin held the lamp up. "But now to get us out of here! Go, carpet!"

The carpet flew towards the entrance of the cave, dodging falling pillars, lava, and walls. Finally, carpet flew out of the cave and back to Agrabah.

"Phew!" sighed Ed. "We barely made it out of that one. Hey, let me see that lamp," Ed asked before swiping it out of Aladdin's hands. "It says something! But it's too dusty." Ed started to wipe the lamp with his sleeve. The lamp started to shake when, suddenly, a cloud of blue shot out of the lamp and into the sky.

"HELLO, WORLD!" shouted the blue creature that had sprouted out of the lamp.

"Uh . . . I think this lamp is defective . . ."

"Hello! I am the one and only GENIE!" shouted the genie.

"Y-you're a genie?" Aladdin asked.

"That's right, kiddo!" Genie replied. "SO, who's the one who set me free from the lamp?"

"I AM!" shouted Donald. "NO, I AM!" Ed argued. "NO, I AM!" "NO, ME!"

"Have we made a decision, yet?" Genie asked. "No . . . yes? No . . . Y- wait, no . . ."

"It was me!" shouted Aladdin.

"NO, IT WASN'T!" screamed both Ed and Donald.

"Yeah, it was," Sora lied, tired of Ed and Donald's bickering.

"So, first of all, you get three wishes!" Genie revealed. "But no bringing anyone back from the dead, killing anyone, or making someone fall in love with you. Sorry, but those are the rules, my friend."

"Hmmm . . ." Aladdin thought carefully.

While Aladdin thought this over, a girl's scream came from outside.

"What was that?" Sora asked, as he jumped up.

"It sounded like Jasmine!" Aladdin stood up and jumped out the window to the streets below.

"No! Suicide is not the answer!" Ed screamed to Aladdin. But, much to Ed's dismay, Aladdin flew right back in on his magic carpet. "Everyone, aboard!" he commanded as everyone, except Genie, got on.

The carpet flew them to street where the scream had come from. At the end of the street was Jafar, grabbing onto Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin jumped off the carpet and ran towards Jafar. "Let her go, Jafar!"

"In return for the lamp!" Jafar offered.

"Fine! Just let her go!" Aladdin pulled out the lamp. Jafar grabbed the lamp at the same time he let Jasmine go. "Heartless, attack!"

About twenty Heartless jumped in front of Jasmine before she could run to Aladdin, blocking her path. "Fool!" Jafar laughed. "Do you really think I would give you the Princess of Heart?"

"Princess of Heart?" Aladdin asked. Jafar grabbed Jasmine once again and disappeared into the same kind of black ball Maleficent had. "Jasmine!"

"Aladdin, you go after Jafar and we'll fight the Heartless," Ed said, suddenly acting serious.

"Sure," Aladdin nodded as he ran off, having no idea where Jafar went.

So, the four were left with fending off the Heartless, which they did. Soon, all the Heartless were soundly defeated.

"So, what do we do now?" Ed wondered.

"I guess we should leave," Goofy replied.

"Um . . . sure, why not?" agreed Sora, as the four went into their gummy ship and drove off, leaving Aladdin to fight Jafar all by himself.

**THE END**

**A/N: BWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil!**


	8. Atlantica

**Disclaimer: I DON'T FRIGGIN' OWN KH OR FMA. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, PEOPLE.**

**A/N: Caitlin's favorite chapter!**

Chapter 8: Atlantica

"So, where we-" Ed started.

"We're going to Atlantica, so stop asking!" Donald screamed.

"Are we there yet?" Ed asked.

"No," answered Donald.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we ther-"

"NO, WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" Donald screamed at Ed, taking his hands off the steering wheel and accidentally flying directly into the mouth of a giant whale.

Oh, wait, did I call this chapter Atlantica? I'm so sorry, here's the real title.

**Chapter 8: Monstro the Whale**

The ship crashed into the floor of the whale's mouth.

"DONALD!" Ed screamed. "YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST CRASHED US INTO A FLYING WHALE!"

"Ahoy!" shouted someone from a crashed boat, also inside the whale's mouth. "Are you stuck in here, too?"

The four exited their gummy ship and aboarded the crashed ship, where the man's voice had come from. They saw an old man with a cat and a goldfish in a bowl.

"So we're both trapped in here?" asked Sora.

"Yes, and I don't seem able to get out," the man explained. "The whale, Monstro, has to open his mouth for us to be able to escape and he hasn't yet. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Gepetto."

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced. "This is Donald, Goofy, and Ed."

"Hey, dad!" shouted the voice of a young boy near one of the entrances leading deeper inside the whale. Standing next to him were two familiar faces.

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Al!" Ed shouted.

"Come on, Pinocchio," Riku grabbed Pinocchio's hand and walked through the entrance with Al.

"That boy is my son," Gepetto explained. "Well, he's actually a wooden puppet come to life."

"Gotcha."

"Would you please bring him back for me?" Gepetto asked. "He can't become a real boy unless he behaves."

"Sure thing," Ed answered as he jumped off the boat and ran to the doorway, along with everyone else.

They walked into the room that was behind the entrance Pinocchio had used. There stood Riku, Al, and Pinocchio.

"Riku!" Sora smiled. "We need Pinocchio!"

"He's interesting, isn't he?" Riku asked.

"Of course he is," Ed answered. "He's a friggin' talkin' puppet!"

"He's not alive, but he still has a heart," Riku pointed out.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked. "Why don't you just give us Pinocchio back?"

"You seem to enjoy your new friends, eh Ed?" Al asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"No time for your brother now that you got that keyblade, eh?" Al asked. "Or am I really your brother?"

"What?" Ed wondered. "Wait, are you my brother or aren't you?"

"Maleficent's been telling me the truth!" Al screamed.

"Maleficent?" Ed wondered.

"I never was real!" Al cried. "You just implanted all those memories into that suit of armor!"

"I did?" Ed asked.

"See! You did!" Al cried.

"Riku, give us Pinocchio!" Sora demanded.

"You want him back?" Riku asked. "Well, you'll have to catch us first." And with that he took Pinocchio and ran through the next door with Al.

"That's how you're gonna play, is it?" Ed grinned nervously. "Well, I'm getting that stupid puppet back whether you like it or not!" Ed screamed as he ran crazily after Riku and Al.

"Overreacting, much?" sighed Sora as he, Donald, and Goofy stumbled along after him.

Thus ensued a wild goose chase, with everyone running in and out of random doors like in Scooby-Doo.

"This is so pointless!" Ed screamed. "Why don't we just wait here and wait for them to come out of one of the doors?"

"Sure," agreed Sora.

Two hours later

"Okay, they'll come out eventually!" argued Ed, still waiting for Riku and Al.

Two hours later than that

"Okay . . . so maybe they're not coming," Ed admitted. He walked through one of the doors and saw Riku, Al, and Pinocchio sleeping on the floor.

"Found you!" Ed screamed as he grabbed Al by the coat.

"W-what?" Al mumbled, still half asleep. "Oh, took you long enough."

"It did not take us that long too find you!" Ed argued.

"If you call four hours not too long!" teased Riku. "Well . . . gotta go!" he yelled as he grabbed Pinocchio and ran away.

"That's cheating!" yelled Ed as he ran after them. "No fair!"

Ed chased them into a small room, a dead end.

"Gotcha this time!" Ed grinned. "Now hand over that damn puppet!"

Riku smiled. He wove his hand and a Heartless fell from the sky.

"Riku?" Sora asked. "Did he just summon a Heartless?"

Al waved his hand in a similar fashion and created a giant ball of darkness.

"Have fun!" grinned Riku as he and Al went through the ball of darkness and disappeared.

"Why can Riku summon Heartless?" Sora wondered.

"Well, gee," Goofy started. "It sorta looked like they was using the power of darkness, didn't it, Donald?"

"Sure did."

Then, the Heartless that everyone had forgot about, leaned over and swallowed Pinocchio.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ed screamed. "THAT HEARTLESS JUST ATE PINOCCHIO!"

"If we defeat it," Sora pointed out, "it'll disappear and Pinocchio will be saved."

"Save me!" screamed Pinocchio from the stomach of the Heartless. "Help!"

Donald, Goofy, Ed, and Sora quickly fought and defeated the Heartless.

"Thank you!" Pinocchio said.

"Hey, you!" Ed bent down to Pinocchio's height. "Don't you go getting yourself in trouble anymore!"

"Yeah," agreed Sora. "If you want to become a real boy, you have to be good."

"I know," Pinocchio looked down sadly. "It's just that they said that they had candy . . ."

Back on the Boat

"Pinocchio!" Gepetto ran towards his son.

"Dad!" Pinocchio ran towards his father. They hugged and danced around for a couple of minutes.

"This is all very heart-warming and such," complained Ed, "but can we figure out a way to get out of here?"

"Oh, yes!" Gepetto remembered. "I almost forgot! Well, how did you four get in here in the first place?"

The four started to think and then all yelled, "the gummi ship!" in unison.

"Could that fit Gepetto and Pinocchio, too?" Ed wondered.

"Sure!" Goofy answered. "Do you two wanna come with us in our vessel?"

"Yeah!" replied an excited Pinocchio. "Can we, dad? Can we?"

"Oh . . . all right, sure," Gepetto agreed reluctantly.

So all six of them squeezed into the tiny gummi ship, meant for for three. (but Sora fit in somehow, seeing as he's so darn skinny.) "This is not gonna fit us all!" Ed screamed.

"Just suck in, Ed," Sora suggested. "We'll manage."

So chaotic fun ensued as Donald attempted to drive to Traverse Town, with six bodies crammed into the little ship. They crashed into six different worlds, flipped over eleven times, and exploded thirty-seven and a half times. How they survived I do not know.

Finally, they landed in Traverse Town. They brought Gepetto and Pinocchio to the Traverse Town gang, or whatever you wanna call them, asking if there was any place for them to stay.

"They can stay in Traverse Town," Leon pointed out. "If we could find some place for them to stay."

"That'd be fine with me," Gepetto agreed. "What do you say, Pinocchio?"

"Sure!" Pinocchio chimed happily.

"Wow!" Yuffie bent down to Pinocchio's height. "A talking puppet!"

"Yeah!" Pinocchio smiled. "And someday I'm gonna be a real boy!"

"Hey," Sora suggested, "What about that empty lot to the side of Cid's shop?"

"That would be the perfect place to put a house . . ." agreed Leon.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ed demanded. "You're gonna build him a house?"

"Yeah!" Yuffie replied. "Why not?"

"How are you gonna build him a house?" Ed asked.

"It's easy!" Yuffie explained. "You guys leave and the next time you visit it automatically appears!"

"Wow," Ed said in amazement. "Weird town you live in."

So Donald, Goofy, Ed, and Sora all left in the gummi ship, then came right back. And, now, in place of the empty lot was a house.

"That's pretty crazy," Ed admitted.

"You never play video games before or something?" asked Yuffie. "Stuff like that always happens!"

"Oh."

Well, the four left Gepetto and Pinocchio, in their new home to go somewhere else.

**THE END**

**A/N: Ha ha! Don't you hate me so much, Caitlin? Ha ha! I tricked you! Atlantica is next chapter though, so do not fret!**


	9. Atlantica part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, FMA, or the leaning tower of pizza. Or George Washington. Or Happy Birthday. That belongs to Micheal Jackson. I think. Not that I use these in the story, I just wanted you to know.**

**A/N: Atlantica, for real this time!**

Chapter 9: Atlantica

Two girls lay motionless, next to one another, as if in a trance or sleeping. One girl was Kairi, Sora's friend from Destiny Islands. The other was unknown, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a white tank top and black miniskirt.

Over the two lifeless bodies stood Riku, Al, and Maleficent. Riku and Al looked at the two bodies, sadly. "So, you can help get back Winry's heart?" Al asked, giving Maleficent a sad stare.

"And Kairi's?" Riku asked, more determined that sad.

"Yes, all in good time," Maleficent revealed. "But, you must help me capture all the Princesses of Heart in return."

Riku and Al looked down at the two and nodded, as if making a solemn vow to return their friend's hearts.

Meanwhile, in the gummi ship

"So, now, we're headed to Atlantica, again? Right?" Ed wondered.

"Yep!" Goofy replied.

"What's this place like?" Sora asked, beating Ed to it.

"It's an underwater kingdom," informed Donald.

"Underwater?" Ed asked, worriedly. "I don't know if you guys got the memo, but I can't breath underwater. I can't even swim!"

"Heh heh . . ." Donald chuckled.

"W-what?" Ed screamed. "What's with the evil chuckle?"

Donald drove the gummi ship directly over the water and pressed the uber-eject button. You know, the one that ejects everyone, sending them flying into the air? Yeah, that one. So, as previously told, everyone was ejected, being sent flying into the air and landing directly in the water.

"AAAAAAH!" Ed screamed, fidgeting around underwater. "I can't swim! I can't breath! I'm gon- wait." He stopped screaming for an instant and looked down. In place of his metal and flesh leg, was a fin. "And I thought I could only change things into ladles . . ."

"I turned you into that using magic!" Donald screamed, but instead of jumping around on his two orange leg-thingies, he had tentacles . . . I have absolutely no idea why or how, but he did. Goofy, of course, had been changed into a turtle. Sora was a mermaid, as was Ed.

Ed didn't believe Donald, who had claimed he had changed Ed using magic (which he had). Ed thought that somehow he had changed himself, using that clapping-technique. (He didn't know it was called alchemy, so the clapping-technique was his own creative name for it). For about five minutes, he went around attempting to turn random inanimate objects into fins. Half of them turned into ladles, the other half turned into those Hawaiian hula dancer lamps.

They heard a sound from behind one of the rocks laying on the ground near them. "Who's there?" Sora demanded as he took out his sword.

A girl swum out from behind the rock. She had long red hair and had a fin, too.

"So, you have a fin, too . . ." Ed analyzed.

"Um, of course," the girl replied. "All mermaids do."

"Ah! So we're mermaids!" Ed smiled.

The girl couldn't help, but laugh. "Mermaids are girls!" she pointed out, laughing hysterically.

"Oh," Ed blushed. "Then, what are we?"

"Uh . . . mermen," the girl answered. "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduced.

"I'm Ed!" Ed introduced, jumping in front of Sora.

"I'm Goofy and this is Donald," greeted Goofy.

"I'm Ariel, princess of Atlantica," explained Ariel.

"Oy vey," complained Ed. "What's with all the princesses around here?"

"What?" Ariel asked. "Is there something wrong with being a princess?"

"'Course not!" Sora and Ed both shouted, in unison.

"Why don't you show us around the place?" Sora asked nervously.

"We're, uh, new here!" Ed lied. "Yeah, that's it!"

"Sure," answered Ariel, a bit confused by the newcomers reaction, especially the short one and the spiky-haired one.

Ed felt a shiver go down his spine. 'I could have sworn I just heard someone call me short . . .'

So, Ariel showed the four around Atlantica. She showed them around the town, met with different people, and talked.

"Where are you four from?" asked Ariel, curious as usual.

"Um . . ." Sora looked around. "Why don't you tell her, Ed?"

"Yeah! Uh, sure. Right," Ed started. "Can we tell her we're from a different world?" he whispered to Goofy and Donald.

"I don't know," Donald whispered back. "Maybe later, not now."

"I'll, uh, tell you later!" Ed explained.

"Sure," Ariel agreed, suspiciously. She swam with them to the entrance of a giant palace. In the middle of the first room stood a throne inwhich an old merman sat upon. He sported a long, white beard, a crown, and a long trident.

"Daddy!" Ariel swam up to her father.

"Ariel, who are these mermen?" the man asked, suspiciously.

"Father, they're my friends," Ariel explained. "That's Ed, Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

The man looked at the four suspiciously. "Ariel, I don't want you making friends with these people!"

"Why not?" Ariel asked, sadly.

"Do what I tell you!" he shouted.

"Hey," Ed swam in front of Ariel. "Give her a break, old man! She can be friends with whoever she wants."

"Y-yeah!" Sora defended.

"Do you know who I am?" the man screamed. "I am King Triton!"

Ed and Sora just floated, spleachless. "Oh yeah."

"That would make sense," Ed whispered.

"You four aren't from this world, are you?" King Triton pointed out.

"What?" Donald gulped. "He found us out?"

"How- how do you know?" Sora asked.

"Never mind that!" King Triton demanded. "You know you're not supposed to meddle in other worlds! Ariel, you can not continue to befriend these people!"

Ariel swam away crying.

"Ariel!" Sora and Ed both gave the King a dirty look as they all swam after her.

The king sighed. "What have I done wrong with her?" he asked his assistant crab, Sebastian.

"Ya lettin' her walk all ova you, mon!" Sebastian complained. "Ya gotta take control o' da situation!"

Yet again, the king sighed.

Ed and Sora followed Ariel. She moved a giant rock out of the way and swam into a little room that was behind it, after moving the rock back. Ed and Sora swam up to the rock, attempting to move it out of the way.

"Ugh!" Sora groaned.

"How does she do this all by herself?" Ed wondered.

After much straining, the two finally moved it out of the way and entered Ariel's room.

She was leaning on a rock, crying or so it seemed to them, for at the angle they were at they did not have a good view. She was just leaning on her arms, sighing.

"Hey," Sora swam up to her. "It's no big deal! We can still be friends."

"Yeah!" agreed Ed. "Screw the King!"

Ariel turned towards the two. "Where are you from, anyway?" she asked, curiously.

"We're . . . from the human world," Sora explained, reluctantly.

"I used alchemy to turn us into mermen," Ed lied.

'Did not . . .' Donald thought. "And we're trying to find the king!" added the duck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ariel asked.

"We just did!" Ed pointed out.

"We were gonna tell you," Sora explained. "But we had to be careful."

"Yeah, hyuk!" agreed Goofy. "What if you were a bad guy?"

Ariel sighed yet again. "I wish I was human," she muttered.

"What was that?" Sora wondered.

"Oh, nothing."

The four were invited to sleep in Ariel's grotto for the night, Ariel slept at the palace.

"Where should we start looking for the king?" Sora asked.

"We should get up bright and early tomorrow!" Goofy suggested. "Hyuk, that way we can search for clues. We can ask around to see if he's even visited here."

"YAWN!" the short boy yawned. "For now, let's get some sleep."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. After a while, Sora interrupted the silence. "I feel bad for Ariel."

"What was that for?" Ed wondered.

"Just thinking aloud," Sora said.

"Hmm," Ed hmmphed, with a look in his eyes that looked as though he agreed.

Everyone floated in the water, trying to go to sleep. After about five minutes, a light suddenly appeared around all of their lower halves (A/N: Sora and Ed have fins, Donald has tentacles, and Goofy has legs, so lower halves was the only term I could use to describe them all, even if does sound a bit inappropriate.) and suddenly, their newer lower halves disappeared and they regained their original legs.

"AAA-glub-AAAAAAAA-glub-AAAAAAAAH!" Ed screamed, swallowing water as he yelled.

The four made a big commotion as they came to realize that they couldn't breath under water anymore and had lost their fins and such. Ariel, able to hear everything from the palace, swam as fast as she could to them. She pushed the rock aside and entered her grotto. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had all ready began their swim upwards, leaving Ed behind. Ed frantically frailed about, being the only one who didn't know how to swim. Ariel couldn't help but giggle as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards shore.

The five all reached shore, with Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Ed gasping for air.

"What happened?" Sora asked calmly, still gasping for air.

"Yeah!" Ed screamed. "I almost died down there!"

"I forgot," Donald started, "that the spell only works for a few hours."

"Nice going, Donald!" Ed screamed. "If Ariel wasn't there I wouldn't be here." He grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Thanks."

"Um, you're welcome," Ariel replied. "Um, don't you guys think you should get dressed or something?"

"WAAAH!" they all screamed after realizing they had no clothes on. They all quickly ran and hid behind rocks.

**THE END**

**A/N: Yep, there's two parts. I figured that one chapter isn't enough per world, so I made an exception for Atlantica. Oh yeah, SORA/ARIEL FOR THE WIN! 'K, bye.**


	10. Atlantica part 2

**Disclaimer: hI. how DO you do? NO, i don'T want any eggs, thank yOu. We are Not pigs. Kicking tHings is enjOyable. Do you agRee? only Fools wouldn't. Meh, but you Are probably a fool, anyway.**

**(Hint: Read all the capital and bold letters.)**

**A/N: The answer's on the bottom! Yay for subliminal messaging!**

**Chapter 10: Atlantica part two

* * *

**

It was now morning and the four hung around the shore. This time, all four were properly dressed. Previously, Donald had been sent to sneak into a nearby clothing shop and steal enough clothes for all of them. Of course, Ed had sent him on this errand, and in a rude, demanding manner, too. So, Donald took this chance for revenge.

"I can't believe Donald brought you a dress!" Sora laughed at the dress-covered Ed.

"I'D KILL YOU IF THIS DRESS WASN'T SO HARD TO RUN IN!!!" he screamed at Donald.

"Hee hee," chuckled Donald, evilly.

"But, Donald," interrupted Goofy, "are we gonna be able to get back underwater?"

"I can't use the spell again," Donald told Goofy. "I used too much power, I don't have enough to do it again."

Ariel stayed hidden behind a rock, eavesdropping on the entire conversation. She had went back home the previous night, so as to not make her father suspicious by staying out too long. 'They're not coming back?' she thought. 'They can't leave! I have to stop them somehow!' She swam down into the deep, searching for a way to make them mermen again.

"I might be able to use my powers tomorrow, though . . ." admitted Donald, conviently as soon as Ariel was out of listening distance. "I need to restore 'til then."

"Oh, I wanted to go back soon . . ." Sora sighed.

"You just wanted to see Ariel, you liar!" Ed screamed.

"S-so did you!" Sora screamed back.

"Sh-shut up!"

"QUIT IT, YOU TWO!!" quaked Donald.

"We should explore the town, since we got nothing better to do, hyuk!" offered Goofy.

"Yeah!" agreed Sora.

"Whatever floats your boat," replied Ed as the walked into the nearby town.

Meanwhile, Ariel was underwater in her grotto. She sighed. "Maybe my father's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad." Then, she broke into song. I have no idea why, but she did anyway. She had a beautiful voice and all, but it was just weird.

As she sang, two eels watched from behind. When she stopped singing, the two eels approached her. "Hello, dear."

"Wh-who are you?" Ariel asked.

"I'm Flotsam and this is Jetsam," they introduced. "It looks like you could use some help, dearie."

"With what?"

"You want to go to land, don't you?" they asked. "We happen to know just the right sea witch."

"Sea witch?" Ariel asked. "You mean Ursula?"

"Come with us," offered the eels, "and we'll bring you to Ursula." The two eels swam off and Ariel, curious, followed them.

Meanwhile, Sora, Ed, Donald, and Goofy were in town buying sea salt ice cream. "Wow, this stuff is actually pretty good!" Ed admitted.

"Yeah, it's salty, yet sweet!" Sora pointed out.

"A disgusting combination!" Ed finished the rest of his ice cream in one bite. "Yum!"

"Donald, do you have enough magic yet?" Sora asked.

"NO!!" Donald screamed. "STOP ASKING!!"

Sora and Ed sighed.

* * *

Back underwater, Ariel had arrived at Ursula's lair. "H-hello?" she looked around at the seemingly empty room.

"Hello, dear!" echoed a voice throughout the room. Eight black tentacles snuck out of a small little room and hung down, followed by a half-octopus half-human figure. "My friends tell me that you need some help?"

"Yes," Ariel started. "I want to become human."

"Oh, a human!" Ursula said. "I know just the spell. But there's a catch."

"What is it?" Ariel asked.

"You must get the one with the key to kiss you before the third day as human," Ursula explained the completely weird and nonsensical price for the spell. "But, if you can not get him to kiss you, then you will be my slave for the rest of eternity!"

"But, if I become human, I'll never be able to see my father or sisters again . . ."

"Oh, pish posh," Ursula complained. She wisped up a contract and pen and held them in front of Ariel. "Do we have a deal?"

Ariel took the pen and signed the contract. Ursula laughed evilly as Ariel's fins slowly turned into legs. As she struggled for breath, Flounder pulled her to shore.

"Wow!" Ariel looked at her two new legs and wiggled them around.

"Ariel! You have legs!" pointed out Flounder.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed as she attempted to stand. Conviently, she had on a dress that came with the contract. It was a pretty weird contract. "I have to go find Sora and Ed!" she screamed as she stumbled off.

"Arieeeel!!" Flounder sighed. "Good luck," he muttered as he swam back underwater.

Sora, Ed, Donald, and Goofy walked down the street, still working on their sea-salt ice creams. Ed was on his fifth. As they walked, they saw a red-headed girl running down the street. She started running, then fell flat on her face. She started running again, then fell on her face yet another time. This happened about five more times until Sora, Ed, Donald, and Goofy finally realized who it was.

"Ariel?" Sora asked. "Why do you have legs? I thought you were a mermaid!"

"It's a long story . . ."

"I knew it!" Ed shouted. "Mermaids don't exist! You were just wearing a Halloween costume that you bought for 10.99 at Wal-mart, weren't you?"

"Um . . . no," Ariel answered.

"Oh. Then, you bought it for 9.99, eh?" Ed barked. "Those bastards, always making you think that you're getting good deals, but you're only paying one cent less than 10 dollars . . ."

"Um . . . no," Ariel answered again.

"Oh, Then what happened to your fins?" Ed wondered.

"Well, I traded them for legs," she admitted.

"Oh, I didn't know you could do that," Ed said.

"So, what are we supposed to do now, hyuk?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know," Ed replied. "It's getting pretty late. Where should we sleep?"

"I guess we have to sleep on the street," Sora answered.

So the five slept on the street that night, for lack of anywhere better to sleep.

'So Ed has the key,' Ariel thought to herself. The next day had finally started, giving her two more nights to fullfill the stupid quest of having to kiss Ed.

* * *

"Yawn!" Sora streched. "Hey, Ariel."

"Morning, Sora."

"Is everyone else asleep?" yawned Sora.

"Yeah," she answered. She slept on a bench, while Sora, Ed, Donald, and Goofy all slept on the sidewalk. Ed had rolled over into the street, nearly getting run over by a car several times.

"Wanna walk around town before anyone wakes up?" Sora asked.

"Sure!" Ariel answered as she stood up and fell flat on her face yet again.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Sora laughed.

"I can do it!" Ariel stood up again and balanced for a couple seconds, then took a few steps, then fell down again. "It's harder than it looks!"

Sora laughed again. "Here, let me teach you." He helped her up and taught her 'left, then right' and such.

"Oh! Now it makes sense!" she said as she started walking on her own.

"Ow!" Sora screamed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Ariel asked.

"Something just hit the back of my head . . ." he said as he looked around to see what it was. He finally noticed a shoe on the floor. "A shoe?"

"That's right, buddy!" yelled Ed, in lack of one shoe. "YOU LEFT ME IN THE ROAD, GODDAMNIT!!!! A TRUCK RAN OVER MY METAL LEG AND NOW IT'S BROKEN!!!!" he yelled as he took off his other shoe and chucked it at Sora.

"Ow!" Sora blocked the shoe. "What a second, you can't walk, can you?"

"Um . . ." Ed looked down. "No . . ."

Sora took a rock, chucked it at Ed's head, then ran off with Ariel. "Try and catch me now!" he screamed at Ed, while sticking out his tongue.

"AAAAGH!!" Ed screamed. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT KID!!!"

Somehow, Donald and Goofy were still asleep when a girl approached Ed. "Wh-who're you?" Ed asked as he turned around. He started into her eyes and suddenly seemed to enter a trance.

"I'm Vanessa."

* * *

**THE END**

**Answer to riddle at top: I DO NOT OWN KH OR FMA**

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever! I'm probably not gonna load the next chapter for awhile either, but whatever! I'll try to!**


	11. Atlantica part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't pwn Kingdom Hearts or FMA. I don't own them either, but that works, too.**

**A/N: So, here it is, the final chapter of the Atlantica saga! I think!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Ariel and Sora were rowing in a two-person rowboat in the middle of a lagoon. "Hey, Ariel?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I don't know, I just had this sudden urge to guess you're name . . ." Sora wondered. "Then, be sung to by a bunch of water animals. Weird, eh?"

"I had the some urge, too!" Ariel giggled. "Weird, right?"

Suddenly, the boat flipped over and Sora and Ariel both fell out. "Waa!"

Ariel swam up to surface, only to find Sebastian floating next to her. "Sebastian! What are you doing here?"

"That's the wrong guy, mon!" Sebastian screamed. "You're supposed ta do dat wit' da key dude!"

Ariel ducked down on the other side of the boat, so Sora couldn't see her. "You know about the curse?" she whispered.

"Yes! Flounder told me!" he shouted.

"No!" she gasped. "Did he tell my father?"

"Relax, girl! He didn't tell yo dad," Sebastian reassured. "We had ta tell him yo was kidnapped by dat Ursula!"

"Couldn't you have just told him I was on vacation?" Ariel asked.

"But dat woulda been too borin'!"

"Ariel!" Sora swam over to her. "You okay?"

"Um . . ." she pushed Sebastian underwater so Sora wouldn't see him. "Yeah! I wonder what happened to the boat."

The two swam to shore and walked back to where they had slept last night. "Hey, where's Ed?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy.

"Huh? He's gone?" Goofy looked around. "Well, gee, no wonder it was so quiet."

"Didn't even notice," harrumphed Donald.

"Shouldn't we look for him?" Sora asked.

"Aw, who cares!" Donald replied.

"News! Get yer news 'ere!" yelled a young newsie (yay!) holding newspapers. Sora pulled out a nickel and gave it to the boy. "Hey! This is worth more than 5 cents!" Sora threw the boy into the ocean and then returned to everyone else, with the newspaper in hand.

"Hey!" Sora shrieked. "It says here that Ed is getting married!"

"What?" Donald screamed. "Who'd wanna marry that micro-midget?!?!"

"Look! It says right here: 'Tomorrow, the sudden marriage of Edward Smith and Vanessa Banessa will take place in the Church of Doom and Love at 3:00. Please attend, unless you want to be smitten by all the unholy powers of the sea.'" Sora pointed out. "And it even has pictures of Ed!"

"He looks like he's under a trance . . ." Ariel noticed.

"What's going on?" Sora asked. "Why is Ed getting married when he's only, like, 12?"

"Um, Sora, I think he's 16," Goofy corrected.

"Oh, really? Sorry . . . you know, it's just his height . . . you know . . ."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Ariel asked.

"I guess we'll go and congratulate him?" Donald asked.

"Um . . . sure, why not?"

For the rest of the day, they went to an amusement park, had lunch at a fancy restaurant, panicked at the discotech, and other interesting stuff. At night, they each got their own room in an elegant and expensive hotel. "Hey, who's paying for all this?" Sora asked.

"I put it on Ed's tab," Donald answered. He hung up the phone and everyone went to sleep. On to day three . . .

* * *

In was morning and Ariel was still laying in the bed. It was the first time she had ever been in a bed. Suddenly, she felt four little sharp legs poke her face. She awoke to see Sebastian crawling on her head!

"Sebastian!" she sat up, throwing Sebastian off her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Och, dat hurt, girl!" he rubbed his back. "Well, I came ta tell ya 'bout dat 'Nessa girl!"

"Nessa?"

"Vanessa! Da one dat's marryin' Ed!" Sebastian screamed. "Flounder was listening ta her on he ship da odder day! She's not human 'tall! She's da sea witch, Ursula!"

"Ursula?" Ariel gasped. "No!"

"She's controllin' Ed, so ya can't complete da contract! It ya don't kiss 'em, ya her slave for eternity!" Sebastian screamed.

"We have to do something!" Ariel said.

Sora burst into the room. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"What?" Ariel looked at him funny.

"I could tell you were up to something suspicious, so I listened in on your conversation!"

"Sora!" Ariel exclaimed. "You pervert!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at his face.

"Ow," he rubbed his face. "That hurt. Well, I wanna help you guys! Ed's my friend, too!"

"I have a plan, mon!" Sebastian yelled. "Come over here, boy." He beckoned to Sora. They all gathered round as Sebastian whispered the plan into their ears. "Is sat good, mon?" he asked.

"That's a good plan," Sora agreed. "Let's go!" He and Ariel ran out of the hotel, with Sebastian waddling behind. "Hey! I can't go as fast as you two! Wait up, mon!" he stopped as he reached the edge of the room. "Well, I guess those two can do it themselves." He waddled back onto the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The wedding was going to take place on a boat. The boat had already left the dock when Sora and Ariel arrived. "It left already!" Ariel sighed.

"That's not gonna stop us!" he picked up Ariel, then jumped about 20 feet and landed perfectly on the boat.

"Wow, Sora!" Ariel applauded. "That was amazing!"

"Desperate times call for the author thinking of some random, corny, heroic thing for the hero to do!" he boasted.

"Let's start the plan," she suggested.

Ariel ran to the side of the boat and looked down. Floating beneath her was Flounder. "You ready, Flounder?" Ariel asked.

"Yep!" he answered. Flounder made some weird fish echolocation sound thing down into the ocean. As if answering Flounder's reply, a giant whale came out of the water and landed on the wedding boat! Everyone started freaking out and the entire boat was thrown into chaos.

"No!" Vanessa screamed. "It wasn't supposed to go this way!" Sora appeared behind her and pulled at her hair. It came off like a wig. It, in fact, **was** a wig. As he pulled off her wig, he seemed to pull off her entire body, revealing the sea witch, Ursula!

"No! How did you know my hair was my weak point?" she screamed.

"It said in the newspaper article: Please note, if anyone pulls off my wig and reveals my true self, they shall be smitten by the unholy powers of the sea."

"Oh yeah," Ursula remembered. "Maybe that wasn't the best thing to add. Well, the sun's almost set on the third day! Soon, Ariel will be mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed maniacally.

"Not if I complete the contract!" she screamed. She ran over to the still-controlled-by-Ursula-Ed and gave him a big smackeroo. Ed seemed to awake from his trance. "Um, hi to you, too."

"NOOOO!!!!!!" Ursula screamed. "Oh well, I guess I'll try later. Bye." She jumped off the boat into the water and swam away.

"Yay!!" Sora and Ariel screamed in joy. They started dancing around, leaving Ed completely confused.

"Um, we'll explain it later," Sora laughed. At that moment, Ariel's legs started to disappear and she regained her fins.

"Ariel!" Sora ran over to her.

"I have to go back to the ocean, now, Sora," she said. "But, I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either, Ariel!" Sora started crying.

Ed stood to the side. "What the hell? Geez, will you two quit it?"

"Aw, you're just jealous!" Sora stuck his tongue out.

Suddenly, the gummi ship flew over the ship. The ship was hovering over the boat, when a ladder dropped down. "Ed, Sora, get in!" Donald cried from inside.

"I guess this is goodbye, Ariel," Sora started.

"Aw, will you two quit it all ready?!" Ed screamed as he grabbed Sora and started climbing up the ladder. They all waved goodbye as Ariel jumped back into the water.

"So, where we headed next?"

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: Yay for corny Soriel! Wait, what comes after Atlantica? I forgot.**


	12. Halloweentown

**Disclaimer: My brother threw up on Thanksgiving. No one reads the disclaimers anyway, right? Well, here is the obligatory "I don't own FMA or KH" and now we're done with that. So now I'm gonna say random things for fun. La la la turkey la la la pie la la la newsies la la la pie la la la cheese la la la pie la la la llama. Ha ha, la la la llama. Sounds funny. Okay, I think I'm done with the disclaimer now. You know, that is the longest disclaimer I have ever written. Not that I've written that many . . .**

**A/N: Halloweentown time! Wait 'til you see what Ed is dressed up as. Fu fu fu . . .

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Halloweentown**

"So, we headed to Halloweentown next, right?" Ed asked.

"Hyuk, yep!" Goofy answered.

"What kind of name for a town is Halloweentown, anyway?" Ed asked. "Sounds fishy to me."

Donald flew down to the world and hovered over it for a second. He reached his hand over the control panel and pressed the uber-eject button. They all went flying in the air. "NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!" Ed screamed as they flew down to Halloweentown.

KABLAM!! Ed was the first to fall, since he was the lightest. (Screw you, Galileo!) Then Goofy landed on top of him, then Donald, then Sora. "OW!! GET OFF!!" he yelled. He flung the three off of him and sat up. "Ow . . ."

Sora looked around. "Wow! Look at us!" Sora had on a vampire-like costume on, Donald had a mummy costume, Goofy had a zombie costume and Ed had a . . .

"Oh my . . ." Sora answered as a reply to Ed's costume. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Donald, Goofy, and Sora all burst into laughter.

Ed was wearing a pink fairy-princess costume.

"I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE!!!!" Ed cried.

"Hey, Donald's the one who used the magic to turn us into these!" Sora reassured.

"Who are you four?" asked a man from the shadows.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Sora, sword in hand.

The man walked out of the shadows. He was a tall, skinny skeleton, wearing black and white striped clothes. "I'm Jack. Jack Skellington. The leader of Halloweentown."

"Well, I'm Sora, this is Donald, Goofy, and . . . heh heh . . . Ed the fairy princess."

"I could use your guy's help, if you want," Jack offered.

"Sure, what is it?" Sora asked, without a second thought. You see, Sora isn't very bright. (Didn't I use this joke before?)

"The monster Oogie Boogie has been terrorizing Halloweentown!" Jack revealed. "And we need to stop him!"

"But, wait, if this is Halloweentown, why are you such a good guy? Shouldn't you be stealing candy from children and commiting mass genocide?" Ed wondered.

"No! In Halloweentown, we're nice! (It says so in the first song, I think.) Didn't you watch my video?" Jack asked, in a tone suprisingly similar to a certain seventh grade home ec. teacher named Luis. . . "Well, we best be going, now."

The four started toward town square. Jack told them about Halloweentown and they met some of the citizens on the way. Of course, the citizens had been playing catch with a dismembered head and hit Ed with it. He tried to run after them, but he tripped in his fairy princess costume.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at a bridge. "This is the bridge that leads to Oogie's fort, boys," Jack explained.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Three little children with masks on jumped in front of them.

"I'm Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

"Barrel? You must have horrible parents," Ed commented.

"We're here to stop Oogie from terrorizing Halloweentown!" Sora told them.

Ed stared at him. "You all ready have a pet name for him? Why don't you marry him all ready, geesh."

"No! How did you know about our secret love?" Sora shrieked.

"I know people who know peo- wait, what?" Ed asked.

"They're gonna stop Mr. Oogie Boogie?" asked Barrel.

"We can't let them do it!" Lock protested.

"You wanna fight?" Donald asked.

Sora took out his sword, Ed his keyblade, and everyone else took out whatever the hell weapons they had. They all started to fight. It would been an easy fight, but the three children were very fast. Finally, Sora and gang knocked the three children down.

"Ow!" Shock gasped.

"We're telling Oogie!" they screamed as they ran across the bridge.

"Whew! We beat them!" Sora cheered. "Such a hard fight, even though it was underglorified in the mere two sentences written about it."

Rocks fell down from nowhere and hit Sora on the head. "Ow!"

"There's a note: 'Defying the author will result in death or a humorous hit on the head with rocks. Or perhaps a funny, fairy princess outfit . . .'"

"Heh heh," Sora chuckled.

"Now off to find Oogie!" Jack demanded as they all crossed the bridge.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed as he saw the giant, oddly-shaped "castle" in front of him.

"So, Oogie's in there?" Ed asked.

"Yes, and it's our job to go find him!" Jack said as they started up the castle.

Suddenly, a giant bag of bugs fell on top of Ed. "Oogie!" Jack yelled, as he looked at the bag of bugs that was laying on Ed.

"Get off the fairy princess!" Ed yelled as he threw Oogie off of him.

"Hey, hot stuff. You wanna boogie?" Oogie Boogie asked.

"Um . . . no thanks," Ed declined.

Suddenly, an Eye Witness news truck came out of nowhere.

"Um, what is this?!" Oogie asked in a demeaning manner.

A woman walked out with a microphone and a crew of men with cameras behind her. Oogie and our heroes just stood there, staring at the strange people setting up their equipment. About a minute later, a cop car drove up to them, blaring like crazy. The anchorwoman finally walked up to Jack. "What do you have to say about you being arrested?"

"What?" Jack wondered. "Arrested? Over what?"

A cop, a.k.a. the creepy two-faced mayor, walked out of the car and over to Jack. "Oh, Jack! You're being arrested!" he said with the sad face on.

"Whoa! That guy has two faces, hyuk!" Goofy pointed out.

"Yeah, one's happy and one's sad!" Ed pointed out. "He's a bubbly suicidal! Like Crystal and Clem from Psychonauts!"

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Jack is being arrested! Doesn't anyone care?" asked the mayor, still with the sad face on.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot." Ed turned to the mayor, "What's he being arrested for, anyway? He seems like a perfectly nice guy, except for the whole stealing little kid's candy and mass genocide thing."

"I don't steal little kid's candy or commit mass genocide! How many times do I have to tell you?" Jack complained.

"He's being arrested for being politically incorrect!!!!!" the mayor shouted.

"What? Why?" Ed asked, curious.

"There's no black people in this story!" The mayor complained. "You're being executed tomorrow!!"

"Tomorrow?!" Donald screamed.

"That's totally illogical! First, he just found out about it right now. Second, he didn't even go to court. Third, you don't get executed for that!!! Fourth, I'M BLACK!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You're not black!" pointed out the mayor. "You're a fairy princess!"

"Excuse me?" Ed put his hands on his hips. "You ain't being racist, are you?!?!"

"Of course not! I'll completely overlook the fact that Jack steals little kid's candy and commits mass genocide, and excuse him from execution!" the mayor jumped in the cop car and drove off, along with the Eye Witness car team.

"I don't steal little kid's candy or commit mass genocide! How many times do I have to tell you all?" Jack complained once again.

"Okay, I have, uh, things to do," Oogie said. "I'm gonna be going now."

"'Kay, bye," replied Sora.

"Let's just conclude that the king isn't here and leave," suggested Donald, as the gummi ship flew overhead them. They all jumped in and flew away, once again leaving a "friend" alone to fend for themselves.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: Neverland next!!! Yay!!! I'm completely changing it, so they actually go to Neverland. I don't know how I'm gonna put all that together, but I will somehow. Did I accidentally leave any princesses uncaptured? Lessee, so far they took Alice, Jasmine and . . . oh well. If, in the game, the villains kidnapped Snow White without you ever actually meeting her, I'll do that with all the princesses except Alice and Jasmine! Who else do you meet that gets kidnapped besides Alice and Jasmine?**


	13. Neverland

**Disclaimer: Kidnap the Sandy Claws! Throw him in a box! Bury him for 90 years, then see if he talks! Sorry, I'm just listening to the Nightmare Before Christmas OST. I love that movie. Oh yeah, I don't own FMA or KH. If Iiiii was on his boogie list, I'd get ouuuut of tooooown.**

**A/N: I'm totally changing this one, so you actually go to Neverland. It was so annoying in the first game; you never actually go to Neverland!! London isn't Neverland!! AARGH!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Neverland**

"Okay, guys!" Goofy said. "Time to go to Neverland, hyuk!"

"Neverland?" Ed asked. "What the hell kind of a name is that?"

"You never grow up there!" Donald shouted, excitedly.

"So why don't they call it Never-Grow-Up-Land?" Sora asked.

"Uh . . ." Donald replied. "We're here!"

"Yeah, go ahead and avoid the question," Ed muttered.

Donald, yet again, pressed the uber-eject button and sent everyone flying into the air. "WAAAAAAH!!!!!" They all landed, one on top of the other.

"Ow, that hurt," Sora complained as he pushed everyone off him. "Whoa . . ." He stood up and looked around him. They were laying on the beach of a giant, tropical island. The sky was painted beautifully with clouds and the waves crashed up on the sand, then slithered back down to the ocean. You could hear the call of seagulls in the distance and the wind blowing through the palm trees.

"Whoa, Sora!" Ed exclaimed. "This looks exactly like-"

"-Destiny Islands," Sora finished.

"Yeah! It really does!" Ed looked around. "Makes you feel like you're back home, eh Sora?"

Sora smiled, sadly. "Sure does."

"How about we go asplorin' in the forest?" Goofy suggested. He walked off towards the forest, everyone automatically following. They could hear the talking and playing of little boys in the distance. (A/N: Doesn't little boys sound so perverted? I don't know, it just kinda does.) As they got closer, they heard someone shout something, then some scurrying noises, then nothing. After a while of walking, they stumbled upon a treehouse.

"Woohoo!" Ed screamed. "Look at this!" he yelled as he swung on some of the rope that was tied to a tree.

"Ed," Sora sighed. "Grow up."

"Never!" Ed stuck his tongue out and continued swinging. "'Sides, I can't!"

Suddenly, an arrow shot out from nowhere and cut Ed's rope. "Wah!" he screamed, as he fell to the ground.

"Wh-what was that?" Sora asked, as everyone took out there weapon.

"ATTACK!!!" a voice yelled in the background. Along with the shout came about thirty young boys, screaming and charging. Boys swung from bridges, treehouses, tree branches, jumped out from behind bushes, suprise tackling our four protaganists to the ground. The boys easily outnumbered Ed and the gang, so they could barely shove them off.

For about ten minutes, they all wrestled on the ground with their bare hands. Ed had about four kids on his back, all of which he tried to beat off.

"STOP!" yelled a voice from a atop the treehouse roof.

The boys suddenly stopped. It took them about a second to realize who it was, then all stopped grappling and lined up in a row. A brown-haired boy jumped off the treehouse roof and landed in front of Ed.

"Who are you?" asked the supposed leader.

"Um, I'm Ed, this is Sora, Goofy, and Petunia," Ed replied.

"IT'S DONALD!!!" Donald yelled.

"Oh yeah, I meant Donald."

"It's okay, boys," the leader shouted to his lackeys. "They're not bad. You don't have to hurt them." The boys seemed to groan in the background. "The name's Peter Pan." The young boy bowed. "And these are the Lost Boys. Hey, do you guys wanna hunt pirates with us today?"

Ed and Sora looked at each other, obviously showing a sign of their love. "Sure," Sora agreed.

"Okay, so there's this evil pirate named Hook!" Peter got down real low, to give suspense to his story. "And a looong time ago, I was fighting with him on his ship. I had the upper hand, since I'm better than he was. When he wasn't looking, I cut off his hand! His hand fell down into the sea and a crocodile ate it. Ever since, that ol' croc's been chasing poor Hook, trying to get another piece of him. Now, that Crocodile has swallowed a clock, so you can hear him tick before he comes up to eat you!"

"That's a, uh, pretty crazy story," Sora pointed out.

"Are you kidding? That story was amazing!" Ed exclaimed in bewilderment. "We're actually gonna fight real pirates! C'mon, let's go guys." Ed beckoned for the Lost Boys as he ran off towards the beach.

When they reached the beach, Ed asked Peter, "Where's their pirate ship?"

"It's a bit farther that way," he pointed west. "Wait! Instead of walking, why don't we take a faster way?"

"PIGGY BACK RIDES!!!" Ed yelled out excitedly.

"Um . . . no," Peter replied. "How about we fly there?"

"But how do we fly?" Goofy asked.

"What's a matter with you? All you need is a little faith and trust. Oh! And something I forgot: pixie dust!" Peter turned around and yelled, "Hey, Tink! Tinkerball! C'mere a sec!" A small dash of yellow flew out from far away and landed on Peter's shoulder. The dash of yellow was, apparently, a little fairy with wings. He picked her up in his hands and shook her dust all over Sora, Ed, Donald, and Goofy. "Now try!"

Ed climbed up a tree and jumped off. "I'm flying! I'm flying! I'm fly-WAAAH!!!" THUD. He fell to the ground. Sora tried after him, only to fail in a similar fashion. "Why isn't it working?" Ed groaned.

"I guess you guys don't have enough faith and trust," Peter pointed out. "Well, I guess we'll just have to take the old-fashioned way there. C'mon, everybody!" Peter demanded as he ran off, in the direction of the pirate ship.

* * *

On pirate ship 

Whilst inside the ship's main cabin, Riku, Al, and a tall, mastachioed man stood talking.

"How many of the seven princesses of heart have you found so far, Hook?" Riku asked the mastachioed man.

"Well, lessee, we have Jasmine, Alice, Snow White, Aurora, and Cinderella. That leaves Belle, who'll we see at Hollow Bastien," Hook answered.

"Go and get rid of Sora and his obnoxious brats," Riku ordered.

"Yessir!" Hook left the room. "If that brat didn't have so much power over the Heartless, I wouldn't be listenin' to a damn thing he said . . ." he muttered.

"So . . . "Al started. "How's life?"

"Um . . . life's good, I guess," Riku answered.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah."

"Um . . ."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh. Okay."

"I LIKE HARD CHEESE!!!" Al screamed.

"What?!"

"Nothing, sorry."

The two boys sat in silence for a while more.

Back to Ed and gang, and away from akward conversations

"There's the ship!" Peter pointed to the pirate ship they had just come upon. He turned to them. "Shh! I'll go investigate." He flew to the ship and looked inside one of the windows. He beckoned for everyone else to come. They all waded through the water and climbed halfway up the boat. "Okay, Lost Boys. You go up first. We'll meet you up there later," Peter ordered.

"Yessir!" they whispered as the climbed up to the poop deck.

"Okay guys," Peter started, "This is how it's gonna go." He told them the plan and they all agreed it was a good one. They all climbed up to the top of the ship, only to see the Lost Boys tied up and Heartless surrounding them. The Heartless greatly outnumbered them.

"Uh oh," Goofy worried. "Hyuk, look like they outnumber us by a lot."

Hook and his first mate, Smee, stood by the Heartless. "Ha, Pan!" I've got you captured! You won't beat me this time!"

"You wish, Hook!" Peter challenged. He flew towards Hook, as if he was going to attack him, but then turned the other direction and flew away.

"Running away, eh? What a coward!" Hook laughed.

"Pan, you bastard!" Ed muttered. "Okay, guys, any plans?"

"We can't use Peter's, since he left," Sora pointed out. "I'll we just have to give in."

"Great! You can all just walk the plank now!" Hook shrieked with laughter. The Heartless directed them towards the plank. Sora was the first to go. He walked out to the edge and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a ticking noise broke the silence. "SMEE!!!!" Hook shrieked, jumping into Smee's arms. "I-i-it's th-th-that CROCODILE!!!" And sure enough, a crocodile waited by the plank, in the water. Hook ran screaming into his cabin, Smee following close behind.

A Heartless stomped on the plank Sora stood on, causing him to lose his balance and fall off. The crocodile's open mouth was waiting for the tasty snack in the water below. But no tasty snack came. Sora, about to fall in the crocodile's grasp, had flown into the sky!

"Whoa!" Ed exclaimed, as he stared at Sora flying in the sky.

"Look!" Donald shouted, as he, too, lifted off the floor and into the sky.

"Whoa, hyuk!" Goofy chuckled as he flew up into the air with Donald and Sora. "C'mon, Ed! You can do it!"

'Okay.' Ed thought to himself. 'Faith, trust, faith, trust, faith, trust, etc.' For a minute or two, Ed sat there thinking hard; he looked kinda constipated.

"Ed!" Sora shouted from high above. "I don't think it's working!"

But Ed did not hear him. He was thinking too hard. So, Sora flew down and started carrying him as they all flew away back towards their gummi ship. Ed didn't seem to notice. Well, that is until Sora threw him into the cockpit of the gummi ship and he hit his head hard on the dashboard.

"I can't believe it," Sora started. "I flew! I actually flew! Wait 'til I tell Ariel!"

"Um, Sora," Donald interrupted. "The line's 'Wait 'til I tell Kairi.'"

"Shut up."

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: Wow, that was kinda long, but I still managed to leave out the part with Riku and Sora meeting, Sora finding Kairi, fightinh anti-Sora, fighting Hook . . . basically all the important stuff. Oh, well. That's a lot of junk to leave for Hollow Bastien!**


	14. Hollow Bastion

**Disclaimer: My birthday is in . . . I can't say, because I'm going to put this on the internet after I write this disclaimer and my birthday might have even passed by then. I don't own FMA or KH, but I do own my birthday! I think . . . unless that belongs to Micheal Jackson, too . . .**

**A/N: Aiyaa, a lot of stuff to fit into this chapter. This is gonna be really long, if I can even remember all the stuff. Time to start! -

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

The gummi ship landed on a chunk of floating ice. More chunks of floating ice formed a sorts of stairway: a disconnected one at that. They all led up to an ever bigger chunk of ice, which had a stairway leading to a giant castle; well, let's rephrase that, a giant disfigured metal box in the semblance of a castle. Kind of.

"Hey, Donald?" Ed asked. "Why the hell did you land at the bottom of this stairway, when you could have landed us at the castle entrance?"

"Screw you," Donald replied.

"Where are we, anyway?" Sora asked, looking around. The entire ice stairway was surrounded by circular waterfall . . . but the water was going up instead of down.

"Hollow Bastien, hyuk," Goofy answered. "If you look over that way, you'll see a small town which no one seems to notice until the second game."

"Like the Nobodies!" Ed shouted out, excited.

They all jumped up to the next chunk of floating ice . . . only to slip off and fall into the freezing water below. They tried again . . . and still failed. "Damnit, this is aggravating!" Ed yelled. In frustration, he clapped his hands onto the ice and they transformed into one connected stairway, with rugged stepping places, so as to not slip.

"Whoa, Ed!" Sora screamed. "You haven't done that since a couple chapters ago!"

"Yeah! I've been remembering more stuff, too!" Ed turned to Sora. "About my life, that is. Well, there's this black-haired guy who makes fire and REALLY PISSES ME OFF!! I don't know his name, though. I just know he pisses me off." Ed stopped. "You listenin'?"

They nodded.

"Well, as I was saying, ther- . . . oh, that's all I can remember. Let's go!" Ed started running up the ice steps, everyone else chuckled. As they reached the top of the staircase . . .

"No . . ." Sora stared. He couldn't believe it. On the giant chunk of ice they all stood on was Riku. Along with him was Al and an . . . animal-thing laying on the floor. But Riku had changed. His clothes were dark and so was his overall "aura." He stood there, staring at Sora with a smirk on his face.

"Riku!" Sora cried. "Wha . . ." his voice drifted off as he wimpered.

"Ed!" Al screamed. "You bastard!" (A/N: Omg al cursed omg no it cant be happening omg)

(omg)

"Yeah, do I know you?" Ed replied, coldly.

"Brother! You're the one who implanted all those lies into my armor! I'm not real, just fake! And you're the one that created me!"

"I did, did I?" Ed asked nonchalantly, checking his nails.

"And now I'm going to get Winry's heart back, even though I apparently believe that I never actually knew her and all those memories were lies, but I'm going to save her anyway!" panted Al.

"Winry's heart?" Ed suddenly seemed to care. "What happened to her?"

"You don't know the tale of the seven princesses, do you?" Riku smirked. "Let me enlighten you. In this world, there are seven princesses of heart, all holding the power to unlock the key to the door of the world: Kingdom Hearts. If we capture them all, we'll use their hearts to open the door, after which their hearts will return to them. When Kingdom Hearts is opened, we'll gain power over it and its darkness! We'll be able to rule all the worlds!"

"What do Kairi and Winry have to do with this?" Sora asked. "They're not . . . princesses . . ."

"Well, Winry's not a princess. We just needed a human body to hold all the hearts to complete the door. As for Kairi, that's an unanswered question to be left to the sequel!" Riku pointed out. "Even though they don't answer it in that either!"

"Hey! Why does Winry have to be the sacrifice?" Ed asked angrily.

"She was unconcious when she and Al came through 'the gate.'" Riku answered. "And so we figured that if we stuff a bunch of hearts in her body, then use them to open a gate to darkness, hold the power of darkness in her body (basically using her body like a trash basket), that she'll return to normal."

" . . . And how the hell does that make any sense at all?" Ed asked.

"Talking about keyblades-" Riku started.

"We weren't talking about keyblades." Sora interrupted.

"Well now that we are, Ed, I believe you have something that belongs to me." Riku reached out his hand. Suddenly, the keyblade disappeared from Ed's hand in a flash of light. It reappeared in Riku's grip. "Ha!" Riku admired his new weapon. "Here Ed," he tossed a wooden toy sword at him. "Go play hero with this."

"Wait," Goofy pointed out. "If Riku has the keyblade now, doesn't that mean that we have to follow him?"

"Yeah," agreed Donald. "The king said we had to follow the one with the key." Donald and Goofy ran off to Al and Riku's side, leaving Sora and Ed with the animal-man-thing laying on the floor wounded.

Goofy looked back at the two sadly as he walked off with the new key bearer.

"How could he get the keyblade?" Sora asked.

"He had the stronger heart," the animal-man-thing managed to say.

Ed jumped back in fear. "Wh-who are you?"

The creature stood up. "I'm the Beast. I'm here to find Belle; she's one of the princesses and my friend. They were trying to stop me," he replied. "Let's work together to save the people we care about," the Beast demanded as he hunched about six feet over Ed.

"Screw you!" cried Ed. "My mommy says I'm special, even if I'm short!"

Sora sighed as he and the Beast headed off for the castle.

* * *

Ed had a hard time fighting Heartless with the wooden sword. For some reason, Ed was the only one who couldn't hurt the Heartless without the keyblade. They say the keyblade is the only weapon that can kill the Heartless, but why can all these Disney characters, and Sora of course, kill them without the keyblade perfectly fine? Methinks Ed's just incompetent.

They finally reached the entrance of the castle and entered. There, in the center of the entrance hall, stood Riku along with Donald and Goofy.

"So you didn't go home crying?" Riku laughed. "I'd've thought you'd be scared senseless now that I have the keyblade."

"Leave us alone, Ed!" Al screamed. "You're a horrible person; you forgot your own brother!"

"You're my brother? Then who was that guy in the suit of armor?" Ed asked, confused.

"Um . . . that was me . . ." Al answered back. "Are you on crack, brother?"

"N-n-no!" Ed suddenly stopped sniffing something and stuck it suspiciously in his shirt pocket. "I have amnesia! Don't blame me for forgetting!"

"W-w-what? You have amnesia?" Al asked, in a happier tone then was to be expected. "_That's_ why you don't remember me?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Yeah!" Al ran over to Ed and glomped him. "Brother!"

"Got off me, you freak!!" he yelled as he shoved Al off him. Al just chuckled.

"Al!" Riku screamed. "You treacherous bastard! At least I still got you guys, right?" Donald and Goofy had run over to Ed.

"You smell bad!" Donald stuck out his tongue.

"But I took a bath last month!" Riku pretended to yawn and smelt his armpits discreetly. 'I don't smell thaaat bad," he groaned/thought. "And anyway, I have the keyblade! Are you gonna betray your king for Ed?"

"Well, not for Ed," Donald started. "But I'll do it for Sora. He's pretty nice."

"Yeah! I don't need a stupid keyblade!" Ed yelled at Riku. " I have all my friends!"

"Whoa, is my disease contagious?" Sora wondered.

"And there's strength in numbers!" Ed boasted. "The more of me, the more likely were gonna kick yer ass!"

"And I thought you changed for the better . . ." Sora sighed.

"What's the chances of you beating us?" Ed bragged. "There's four of us-"

"Five."

"I meant five of us and only one of you!" Ed continued. "We're gonna kill you like crazy!!!!"

Nothing happened.

"Um . . ." Sora interrupted. "He means we're gonna kill you like crazy . . . . using the power of friendship!"

When Sora said this, the keyblade disappeared from Riku's hands and appeared in Ed's. "All right!" Ed smiled. "Forget what I said about friendship, all I really need is the keyblade!" When Ed said that, the keyblade went directly back to Riku. "Just kidding! I love friendship!" Ed said desperately. It then went back to Ed.

"No! The keyblade!" Riku sobbed. "Now you've made me angry! You won't like me when I'm angry!"

"No! Not the Hulk!" Ed screamed.

Suddenly, Riku transformed into a tall, dark skinned, long, purple haired, yellow-eyed man.

"Okay, not a hulk, but a pedophile. Not much difference!" Ed pointed out.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: Yes, I'm making them two parts. Call me lazy. XP Hopefully it won't be three parts like Atlantica was. By the way, my birthday still hasn't happened yet! If you wanted to know!**


	15. Hollow Bastion part 2

**Disclaimer: Look at my original disclaimer: I don't own KH or FMA! Oh how original!**

**A/N: The second and hopefully, but probably not, the last chapter of Hollow Bastion.**

**Chapter 15

* * *

**

"I'm not a pedophile!" yelled the deep voice of the scary man who inhabited Riku's body. "I am Ansem, ruler of darkness!"

"What happened to Riku?" Sora asked.

"He's a pedophile; what do you _think_ happened to Riku?" Ed asked.

"I'M NOT A FRICKIN' PEDOPHILE!!!" Ansem screamed. "I'm an evil, crazy man trying to take over the world of Kingdom Hearts!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say . . ." Ed whispered.

"Well, let's kill him for Riku!!" Sora screamed as they all ran and attacked him. Well, except for Al, who didn't have a weapon. He just stood to the side and cheered. Ansem unsheathed a blade, but this one was a key! He flung them each back, one by one. As Ed fell back, he looked at Ansem's keyblade. "He has a keyblade, too?"

"Yes, but my keyblade can capture and release hearts, whereas yours can only . . ." Ansem thought for a moment. "Wait, what _can_ yours do?"

"Well," Ed answered, "it's supposed to be able to unlock keyholes hidden in all the different worlds, but the author was too lazy to fit that part in."

Suddenly, rocks fell and hit Ed on the head.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued fighting. No matter which way they turned and attacked, Ansem reflected. Ed stood and said, "Stop fighting! This is **my** battle to fight!"

"No, it's not!" Sora protested. "This is a battle to stop the evil man who destroyed **my** island, kidnapped **my** friend, and took over **my** other friend's body!"

"Oh, yeah. Carry on then."

The fight continued.

Ansem began to attack, "SUPER-DE-DUPER-SPECIAL-PEDOPHILE ATTACK!!"

"Aha!" Ed pointed at Ansem. "You ARE a pedophile!"

"Shut up!"

While Ansem wasn't paying attention, Sora took the chance and finally knocked the keyblade out of Ansem's hand. "NO!!" Ansem screamed as he reached for his keyblade. Just before Ansem tried to snatch it, Ed reached down and picked it up. "Blasted! Foiled again!" Ansem shouted before creating a ball of darkness, stepping in, and leaving.

"Hey, you got his keyblade!" Al exclaimed as he ran over to Ed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Ed muttered.

"That keyblade's so cool!" Sora admired.

"Hey, I wonder what'll happen if I take the keyblade, hold it towards my body, point it at my heart, and turn it in a rotational motion that is similar to that of turning a key," Ed said.

"I don't know," Al replied. "Try it!"

So, following Al's advice, Ed did indeed take the keyblade, hold it towards his body, point it at his heart, and turn it in a rotational motion that is similar to that of turning a key. As a result, time went in slow motion. Also, the seven hearts of the seven dormant princesses which were to be used to open the door were set free and returned to their respective owners and Ed disappeared. But the slow motion is so much cooler, doncha think?

So, anyways, time was no longer in slow-motion and everyone was kinda confused as to Ed's whereabouts. "E-Ed?" Sora looked around. "Ed, where'd you go?"

"Ah, knowing him he probably went to the bathroom," Donald commented. As soon as Donald said that, Winry, the girl laying on the ground, sat up.

"Wh-what? Where . . . am I?" she looked around.

"WINRY!!" Al glomped/tackled her.

"Who? Al?" Winry was astonished. "You-you're-"

"I know! I'm not a robot anymore!"

"He used to be a robot?" Donald asked.

"Maybe it was some Transformer game they played, hyuk," Goofy replied.

"Wait, where's Ed?" Winry asked.

"He's in the bathroom."

"Oh," Winry responded. "Is it supposed to take that long to go to the bathroom?"

"Let's go look for him!" Al suggested. They all left the room in search of the little boy's room. 'The _very_ little boy's room.' Donald thought.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

Ed looked around. He was in a strange room in Hollow Bastion, one that he did not remember entering before. And he felt . . . shorter. Than usual, anyway. He looked down at his stomach. 'Holy shit!' Ed screamed/thought. 'I'm black!' And he did not mean this in a racial way, but rather a holy-shit-my-body-has-been-burned-or-something-and-it-started-melting-and-now-it's-black way. At least, that's what Ed thought. After another few minutes of analysis, he realized what had truly become of him.

'Holy shit!' he yelled/thought. 'I'm a Heartless!' As a sign of his utter amazement, he began to dance. After a while, he realized that he was not dancing, he was actually walking! 'Man, Heartless walk funny.'

He exited the room and entered a grand hallway. 'Oh! I know where I am now!' He made his way down the hall to the entrance room they had came into.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

Winry, Al, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had no sense of direction, unlike Ed, and had accidentally wandered into the entrance room instead of the bathroom. "Dangit, this isn't the bathroom!" Donald stated.

"Well, that odd contraption over there could be a toilet . . ." Goofy idiotically pointed out. As they stood in the middle of the room, a group of Heartless surrounded them. Among them, was Edward.

"Confound Heartless!" Donald hit one on the head. "Leave us alone, will ya?"

"Wait, stop!" Winry yelled. They all stopped and turned towards her. "That one Heartless to the left, it's Ed!"

"How can you tell?" Sora asked.

Winry answered, "He's shorter than all of the others." Suddenly, the Heartless started to fume. It looked angry. And it, indeed, _was_ angry. So angry, in fact, that a giant cloud burst around it and it transformed back into Ed!

"That's a helluva introduction for not seeing me for a long time, Winry!" Ed shouted. "You could have said 'ello, but nooo you had to insult my height!"

"Well, haven't I always told you to drink your milk?" Winry shouted back. "Don't blame me for your shortness!"

"Well, at least I don't throw wrenches at people!"

"Well, at least I'm over five feet!"

"Well . . . at least I don't have blue eyes!"

"What's wrong with blue eyes?"

"Gold eyes are cooler!"

As their constant batter continued, Sora asked Donald, "What brought Ed back to being a human: their love for each other or his anger?"

Donald replied, "You know, I can't really tell."

"You never can," Al chuckled.

As Ed and Winry finally stopped fighting, they heard footsteps enter the room. Leon and Yuffie walked into the room.

"Hey, where's that other girl that no one cares about?" asked Ed.

"She's trying to find the bathroom," Leon answered.

"Sucker."

"Do you guys know what will happen after you defeat Ansem?" Leon asked.

"I'll save the world and all the little children from an evil pedophile?" Ed answered.

Leon sweatdropped. "Besides that. When you kill Ansem, all the ties between the worlds will be broken. Meaning that you, Sora, will be able to return to you Destiny Islands, and Ed to wherever the hell he came from, but we'll never be able to meet again and you'll never be able to travel to different worlds again. But, even though we might never see each other again, we'll never forget each other." Leon having finished his speech, all the while having his eyes closed, looked up to notice that everyone but Yuffie was gone. "Wh-what? Where the hell did they go?"

"They left at the 'Besides that' part."

"Oh."

Aerith walked in. "Ah! The bathroom!"

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: Poor Leon. Next chapter is the last, if I don't make End of the World two parts.**


End file.
